Fading Fast
by Raine's Death Blade
Summary: Ever since she met him, she's been changing. Her original self being beaten by this new darker personality. If she can't overcome this, she might lose who she used to be. No lemon/lime scenes couples will vary :
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. I'm a fan of Kingdom Hearts so this is a fan-fic.**

**Namine**

"I'm sorry. . . " I already knew she couldn't hear me anymore, she couldn't hear or see anyone anymore. Not that people other then me and her family came and visited. Everyone else had run out of hope, her sudden mental condition deemed uncurable.

The room was so simple and plain, it seemed like it could make anyone go crazy. The silence seemed the worse, wrapping around everything leaving only her soft murmurs. Once she used to chatter constantly, never pausing for breath. Now she lay curled in a ball, eyes darting at invisible monsters.

This is what I caused. Messing with peoples minds and leaving them in broken pieces was my specialty. Only it was harder for me to control since he's been around. Some other part of me seems to listen, to want to tear everything apart. "Selphie." It came out as a guilt ridden whisper. No matter how I tried to erase it or fix her it never worked, unlike all the other times. "selphie." I whispered again, only this time her eyes darted to me. "Selph-?

In an instant her body was on top of mine, her hands like claws. Nails raking into my flesh she shrieked in octaves high enough to shatter glass "YOU CAUSED ALL OF THIS! IT'S YOUR VOICE THAT TELLS THEM TO GET ME! YOUR THE ONE WHO CAUSED ALL OF THEM! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! WHYWON'TYOUJUSTLEAVEMEALON!" Her punches and scratching alternating as her words became more , I couldn't even attempt at blocking her, because she was right. I drew the shadows that chased her, I whispered the words in her head. And now I couldn't even fix her.

Suddenly two white-clad men picked her up off of me, dragging her over to the bed. She didn't fight them, only started sobbing and going limp in their arms. Blood dripped from the gashes she left across my face, arms, and chest, but I ignored them realizing they were going to sedate for her outburst. Something I deserved. "Wait!" I called out, only to be ignored. "Please don't sedate her. It was my fault!" I yelled it only for them to forcfully push Selphie on the bed.

"Please- make it- s-stop. Make them- go away. Make it stop. Make it stop." She cried it out between sobs as they pushed the needle in her arm. Slowly her pleading went down until we were left in silence, leaving the two men and I utterly alone except for her quiet breaths.

"We should get you cleaned up." The taller doctor said, slowly starting to walk toward me. The shorter one with a belly also moved behind him, both acting as if I were about to fall apart. But I couldn't, I never cried anymore. There was nothing it could fix. Instead I followed them, letting them patch me up.

When I left the sun was going down leaving the sky in water color oranges and pinks. Everything outside seemed peaceful. Twilight town sparkled as the sun glittered off the many buildings surrounding the hospital. If it weren't for what happened earlier, I would've enjoyed a day like today. Instead I trugged into the train station and finally turned on my phone. Only one message appeared.

_Checking on our little patient again?_

Instantly I closed my phone, wanting to hurl it across the cart. He always knew how to get to me, how to control me. There was a dark side of me that he had awakened. And no one expected him, thinking he was just some egotistical jerk. A new message popped up on my phone, this one from Roxas.

Heard Selphie had freaked when you visited her. You alright? _ROXAS_

Suddenly the scenery of Twilight town seemed more vivid as it zoomed by. I knew I had no right to get close to him, but my heart leapt at the thought of him. His ocean blue eyes and golden hair seeming more of a dream then actual reality. Quickly texting back: I'm fine. Wanna get some Ice cream? My heart threatened to leave out of my chest as my phone buzzed again.

_Sure. Where are you? _ROXAS__

_I'll be at the clock tower in 45. See you then : )_

Instantly, I forgot everything thats happened and smiled. Sometimes it felt like he was the only one who could help me.

**Roxas**

He smiled at her last text,trying to hide it from Axel. "Who are you texing?" His tone sounded as if he already knew and a scowl appeared on his face. Xion looked at Roxas with a tiny bit of pity on her face.

"No one." Warmth surged to his cheeks as he quickly slipped his phone into his pocket. There was no doubt Axel didn't trust Namine, but for some reason he did. Inside Axel's dark apartment it was hard to tell time and he forced himself to not check his phone every few seconds. Axel noticed instantly.

"Are you even listening to me? She's trouble,Roxas." Roxas went to counter what he said, but before he could speak Axel continued. "You know Marluxia is planning something. And ever since this new girl has shown up bad things have been happening to people. I wouldn't put it past her if she was teamed up with him."

"Namine isn't like that!" Roxas cut Axel off from saying anything else. For some reason any time Axel mentioned anything about her he had the urge to jump to her defence. "She's kind and sweet, and if you took the time to know her you would see that." Both Axel and Xion seemed startled by his sudden outburst. Roxas had always been the quiet rational type, seeing him like this startled them beyond beleif. " I have to go." He said, finding his composure as he headed towards the door.

As he walked out into the lit up hallway he felt a nervous tingle in his stomach as he thought of her. ". . . head over heels . . " Xions soft voice seemed to carry to him. Ignoring it, he resisted the urge to slam the door and run to the station and surprise Namine.

This was one of the few times him and his polar opposite friend actually fought. It was startling since he was calm and quiet while Axel was loud and out of control. Their differences, though, only made them closer as friends. But when Axel talked about the fragil girl with azure eyes, he felt as if he NEEDED to protect her from him. His phone chirped in his pocket and he quickly looked at it.

_Be there in 5. See you soon._

A flutter started in his stomach and subconciosly he ran his fingers through his hair. This time he didn't fight the urge to run and dodged the people along the crowded streets. He didn't know when he left the building but suddenly he was in the twinkling twilight town. People shouted out comments as he ran into some of them, but their face was just a blur. For some reason he couldn't wait to see her. Golden locks shining in the moonlight and a shy smile pointed towards the ground. His heart sped up in his chest as he saw the train station up ahead.

Without a doubt, if Axel tryed to hurt her, he would protect her.

**Reviews would be much appreciated (and let me know if you want me to continue). Lots of love to those who read! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's my second chapter! I hope you all enjoy it (I liked writing Roxas' part). This includes Roxas and Namine kind of fluff.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story line.**

**Roxas**

The sun had oficially set and the moon's soft light only seemed to enhance her beauty as she sat next to him eating her ice cream. "What happened over there?" Even though she tried to hide all the cuts he could see the bruising and where someone had wrapped bandages around certain parts of her body.

"What do you mean?" Pretending as if she didn't know what he meant she looked up into the sky. Roxas' heart jolted as the silver diamonds reflected in her blue eyes, like an endless sea of silver and blue. He shook his head trying to stay focused, wincing as he caught sight of a cut that dug into the flesh under her collarbone. Straining, he resisted the urge to pull her into him.

"You know what I mean. You get off the train looking as if you were mugged with cuts and bruises all over you." His voice shook a little as he turned fully towards her. A small gray jacket hugged her arms around a light blue sundress, but her face was now covered with her pale locks as she looked down. Still she didn't answer. "Namine, you can trust me." Resisting the urge to grab her hands, she finally looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "Tell me what happened."

"She didn't mean to do it." Her voice was so low he almost had missed it. A small smile crept onto her face, but she looked more afraid then upset. With that she stood up pulling her jacket around her tighter. "The things she see's, they've changed her. The voices in her head are killing her slowly. So when she attacked me, she didn't mean it. She was trying to protect herself. It as if she's a cornered animal, scared and confused, she lashed out when she felt threatened." There was more that she wasn't telling him but the look on her face made him drop the subject, because at the moment she looked more like the cornered animal she was comparing Selphie to.

Standing up, he finally pulled her to him. Waiting for her to push him away, his heart thuded faster the longer she clung on to him, his face growing warmer. "Wa-want to get out of here?" He cleared his throat, trying to play off his stutter, only she didn't seem to notice it. Instead she nodded and pulled away from him and he cursed himself for breaking that moment.

Going over to the elevator, her shy smile returned. "Come on, Roxie!" She called out teasingly, laughing as his face grew red. He quickly ran over to her trying to poke at her stomach as she squirmed away from him. Her mood shifting so quickly leaving him a little confused. But he didn't mind.

As they entered the elevator that was going to take them back to the train station's first floor, Namine pulled out her phone and gasped. "What is it?" For a second he feared that something had happened, though he couldn't guess what.

"It's eleven-eleven! Make a wish." Instantly she closed her eyes, a look of concentration crossing her face. Roxas stared, wondering how she didn't even realize her effect on him. Suddenly her eyes flew open, looking straight into his. Quickly he turned his head, feeling his cheeks and ears glowing bright red. "Did you do it?"

"What?" For some reason he couldn't remember what she had said before, his focus drawn away on her. Impatiently, she let out a soft cute huff.

"Make a wish!" She said excitedly, slightly bouncing up and down like a child. The elevator binged and suddenly the doors flew open to the nearly empty train station. Not asking, she left expecting him to follow. Like a obedient puppy, he did, watching her yellow hair swish back and forth. With an abrupt spin, she stopped and was facing him almost causing him to plow right through her. "Did you?" Those impossibly shiny blue eyes shone brighter while looking at him.

"Um, yeah." He lied. However, it was worth it as she clasped her hands together, her usual shy smile turning into a genuine sweet smile. The urge to kiss her grew unexpectedly and he had to look down at the gray tiled floor to keep himself from leaping at her.

With a giggle namine quickly hugged him, startling him with a sudden wave of warmth. "I guess I should get going, or Cloud's going to have a panic attack." Moving away, she waved at him smiling. "See you tomorrow?" To him, she sounded almost hopeful. Instantly striking that possibility down as wishful thinking, he nodded.

"Of course." Again, she giggled, and skipped away. He watched her until she was fully out of the train station, knowing she lived close by. Beaming, he walked outside, trying to calm his soaring heart.

**Namine**

I skipped down the road, trying to keep my giggles in without much success. My face felt stretched as the huge grin seemed to be plastered to my face. All the soreness from the beating I took today vanished as I thought of Roxas. Every time his face would slightly turn pink my heart fluttered in my chest. The night sky sparkled with millions of gems as I ran down the road.

Houses lights were mostly off since the night had gotten so late. This was how it usually was when I was around him, time seeming a blur as his oceanic eyes looked into mine. To say I got lost in them was a definite understatment. Just being near him had changed my whole day.

I sneaked into the house assuming Cloud was already asleep. My heart still slamming from tonight, I crept into my room. Turning on the lights I jumped. As my mouth opened to scream his hand clamped against is. Dark eyes staring into mine. "Wouldn't want to wake your older brother now would we, Namine?" Seifer's voice sneered, all I could do was stare helplessly into his eyes, my blood running cold. "It turns out I have another job for you." He whispered tauntingly as she tried to back up. Finding herself cornered against the wall, her back pressed against it as he laughed. _NO, No, no, no, no no no. . . ._

_Roxas . ._ .

**Sorry about the cliff hanger and how short Namine's part is (I'll make it longer next time) but it's pretty late. Please review and tell me what you think! Lots of love to those who read this! Thank you and goodnight!**

**(special thanks to xXxGothicButterflySpiritxXx for putting me on your story alert list!) *I'll put up special thanks to reviewers, etc. at the end of the story! Thanks again everyone***


	3. Chapter 3

**Here it is! My third chapter! It was harder writing this part so I hope you like it. (As promised Namine's part is longer) Enjoy! : )**

**Namine**

My hands gripped the pencil without me wanting them to. His hands held on tighter, as if I would slip from his control within seconds. Everything, except the paper, was blanketed by black. For some reason I felt cold, though my skin was burning hot, especially where his hands held tight on me. The only thing holding me from the clouding darkness was my string of protests as they floated through my head.

He was leaning to close to me, I could feel the scorching puffs of his breath as he leaned closer to my ear. "Namine~" His voice sang out, making my insides shutter while the glass me kept her composure. She looked up, but even his face was clouded in the inky mist. Her voice was cold, without any emotion strung to it everytime she spoke and I hated it.

_Focus. . . ._ I whispered to myself, surprising myself as the clouds seemed to start fading. "Yes?" Her voice made me flinch inwardly.

"Finish it." Seeming to notice the shifting inside of me, his hands tightened to the point of pain. There was no emotion on his puppets face but inside it sent waves of pain. It took all my strength to keep the blackness from clouding my vision. Everytime this colder version of herself took over Namine could feel herself changing. With each time Seifer convinced this version of herself to appear Namine felt herself losing pieces of the original, like someone erasing a picture and drawing new lines in the old places.

"Don't trust him. He wants you dead." As usual, it was straight to the point. Whatever it was that was taking over never wasted time. Seifer used to get annoyed at the way she was so abrupt, thinking it was going soft because Namine still had control. Of course, that was before he saw the damage she caused. Now that the spell was finished, Namine felt the thing relaxed and instantly took back control over her body.

Everything was back in my control, I could feel it like chilled water rushing over a sunburn. Instantly throwing the picture to the ground, I pushed him towards the window. "Get out!" My voice shook loudly, no longer caring if Cloud woke up. A smirk was drawn over his face at my reaction.

Without warning he lunged at me, his tounge entering my mouth as I went to scream. Feeling my stomach turn with nausea, I slapped him my nails acting as if claws. A muffled shout came out of his mouth as he reeled back grasping his now bleeding face. Yellow hair falling out of his gray beanie, he punched me hard in the stomach leaving me gasping for air.

"You Bitch." Chuckling to himself, he squatted down next to me. Grabbing me by my hair, he smirked as I tried to get away without hurting myself. "It won't matter much longer. You won't even be around, will you?" He asked as if I would answer. I only glared in hatred. "Don't beleive me?" Still no response. "Look in the mirror." Pulling me up, he tossed me at the dresser as he went towards the window. "Won't be long now, Nami~. Goodnight." With that he was gone, leaving a paniced silence behind.

In the mirror was a girl with dark silver hair slowly turning blonde with gray eyes thats pupiled were tiny. Faded looking marks were on her skin as if burned there. _This can't be me. It can't be this far in yet_. Repeating it didn't help though because the body was shifting back to the way it was before, a frightened blonde haired blue eyed girl who looked as if she was hurt. Bruises forming on her shoulders, she didn't need to check her stomach for a bruise because, as much as she denied it, that terrefied girl was her.

I went to the enchanted picture, picking it up to get a better look at it, my heart hoping I was wrong.

**Roxas**

The smile on his face stayed glued on, not even faltering for his roommates sour mood. "Why'd she go home?" Roxas asked trying to symapthize with him, without annoying him further. Sora looked around the large tv area, his blue eyes seeming to unfocus every now and then. Walking over to sit by the brunette Roxas patted him awkwardly, Namine's smile still dancing in his mind

"She suddenly got a headache." His voice sounded far off, as if thinking really hard about something. Sora seemed on edge, but Roxas just shrugged. The thoughts of Namine made it hard to be sad or worried over anything. Everytime he saw her he would always feel elated, as if coming to life for the first time.

"I'm sorry." Roxas mumbled, patting Sora on the back again. Sometimes he didn't understand Kairi, she was just to much of a princess to him. Since Kairi and Sora had been dating Sora had barely been back at their apartment. Somewhere in the back of his mind he figured her and Sora had gotten into a fight and she was just faking it to make the brunette feel bad, or even just trying to gain more of Sora's attention.

"It was so weird." Roxas barely caught Sora's words since he was daydreaming of a certain blonde. "She suddenly fell to the ground crushing her head in her hands." Snapping to attention, Roxas' floating feeling disapeared replaced by a gnawing sense of alarm. "She even started crying. And as soon as she got to her bed, she was out." Sora's voice quivered with worry. It was times like these when Roxas could see how much he cared about the princess. "Somethings not right, Roxas." His eyes becoming unfocused as he said it.

"Maybe the person who attacked Selphie is after Kairi now." Mumbling his thoughts out loud, he felt bad when his roommate looked at him with terror in his eyes. Trying to console the flustered brunette, he added on "but there isn't any real reason for the attacker to target Kairi. And you guys did go to a concert, it could just be an effect from the sound. Sora looked unconvinced, staring at a tanish wall. "I'll call Axel to check up on her, just in case." Nodding, Sora never removed his eyes from the wall, looking as if he might run over to Kairi's house at any moment.

Roxas didn't bother telling him it was pointless. The attacker was strong enough not to need to be physically close anymore, it's power growing rapidly. Biting his lip, he pulled out his cellphone to make the call.

**Namine**

She stared at the moving picture, whispering over and over trying to counteract the spell. Even she felt a little fear at the picture of Sora. His face was contorted into a mask of rage. Shadow-like creatures danced around him, bodies twitching in ways human's couldn't.

This time she had to try and save her. A part of her felt terrefied at the thought of crossing Seifer, but it was silenced by an even bigger terror. Herself.

Whatever she was becoming was trying to get rid of her, and now that she knew it, she had to fight back. Huggung the picture delicately, she picked up her phone and started typing out a text.

_Meet at one? Something's just popped up that I need to take care of. Night Roxas!_

**So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I stayed up late making it so please review or follow. And thanks to everyone who's been reading this! Lots of love to you guys!**

***Special thanks to: Krajesh, SapphireIntensity09, and xXxGothicButterflySpiritxXx for following! SapphireIntensity09 for favoriting! And animeluv3 for reviewing! : D (And yes I relisted her, it's because I'm still grateful! ( : ) Big hugs to you guys for showing me you liked it! And lots and lots of love***

**I want to thank everyone who has read this so far because you all are the reason I didn't give up this chapter! You guys inspire me and make me want to write!**

**It's late so goodnight!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So here's chapter 4. Nothing to big. Anyways, Please enjoy!**

**Namine**

After attempting to call Kairi six times I ran to every place Kairi usually hung out at. Of course, she wasn't there. It shouldn't have suprised me, but knowing that she was avoiding Sora seemed to make me more frantic. Without thinking about it, I was running through the town, just barely holding back from calling out her name. People looked at me strange as I shoved past but they were just a blur of color and a buzz of noise.

Some part of me felt cold though, as if the terror of the moment couldn't reach it anymore. My body complained at the small amount of physical stress put out on it. I was never meant to physically harm someone, that part was evident, instead it seemed as if my body was meant to manipulate people. No one ever seemed worried because of me, only worried about me.

Except for Roxas' friend, Axel.

The short tempered red head seemed as if he already guessed the glass doll's nature. For some reason, it sent a little joy through me. There was no way I could fool myself into thinking he could help me, but if he could stop whatever it is from continuing it's work, well, I'd be happy. The thing inside didn't seem frightened at my thoughts though, probably because nothing ever unsettled it. _If I don't make it, protect him. . ._

Frustrated at how I had gotten so easily distracted, I ran into a coffee shop that was near me. Instantly, my hands warmed up, making me shiver as I got in line. Only realizing the lady behind the counter was talking to me when someone loudly cleared their throat behind me. Blushing, I quickly looked up at her expecting face. "What?"

She chucked, her short raven hair falling into your face. "Your order?" My face turned an even brighter red as she tryed to hide more laughter.

"Um, hot chocalate please." Trying to keep my bright red cheeks hidden behind my hair. I heard soft laughter come from her direction, and decided to stay hidden behind the curtain of yellow. The person behind me didn't seem so amused as he harumphed at my childish act.

"Medium?" I nodded, catching sight of her name tag. *Yuffie* was written in a cursive scribble. "Okay, that will be three forty." Finally coming out from my hiding spot. Her smile was sweet, and it didn't seem like she was trying to mock me. I handed over the exact amount watching as she handed me a warm cup given to her by a brown haired guy. "Thank you~! Have a nice day!" Her voice sang out.

Walking out, I checked my phone nearly cursing at the time. There was only forty five minutes left until I had to meet Roxas. Again, I dialed her number. My voice crying out in releif when she answered. "'Lo?"

"Kairi! Where have you been?" It was harder to keep my voice calm as tears of releif were fighting their way out.

"Just, you know, around." Her voice was strained and my heart began to hurt again. I'm sorry . . .

"Can we meet up later." For a few seconds there was an uncomfortable silence. It felt frustrating knowing I couldn't just explain this whole thing in public. Desperatley, I cried out- "please! Kairi, I really need to talk to you!" If I wasn't under such a situation I would've been embarassed, but now I just felt desperate and guilty. On her side I heard a puff of breath that sounded like a drawn out sigh.

"Fine. What time?" There wasn't the usual bubbly under tone in her voice anymore. This sent a wave of fear down my spine, making the cold wind outside no match for the cold within.

"Eleven?"

"Fine." With that the line went dead, leaving the cold to settle in.

**Roxas**

Sora stared out of Axel's curtains, not even bothering to pretend to listen to the meeting. Xion was perched on the coffee table eating ice cream while Axel was leaned forward in his recliner. Roxas knew he still suspected Namine, but was glad he didn't bring it up. Roxas leaned against the wall next to his roommate.

Kairi had ignored the brunette all day and as each hour passed Sora grew more and more flustered. "So you think the same person who targeted Selphie is now after your girlfriend?" Since Sora seemed lost in his own thoughts Roxas nodded for him. Rubbing his temples, Axel looked almost exhausted. "You sure it wasn't just a headache, or maybe she got mad and is trying to make you feel bad? I mean, Kairi has over reacted more then-"

"She wasn't faking it!" The shout caused Roxas to jump, wondering how Sora could hear Axel if he was so lost in thought. "You should've seen her. It was- it was unnataral. Her whole body begen to shake. Today, I couldn't even find her, it's like she just vanished."Slowly his voice trailed off.

Xion dropped the now ice cream-less stick and hugged Sora's shaking form. "It's not like Kairi to disapear like this. Even if they were fighting." Roxas looked into Axel's shocking green eyes, watching them furrow in confusion.

"What time did this happen?" For some reason, it sounded like this question carried alot of weight with it. Sora's blue eyes seemed to look around the room until finally finding Axel. The pyro stared at him, waiting for his answer as if it would solve the whole case.

"Around one last night. We were just walking back to her place . . ."

Axel nodded, trying to hide his expression from the group. Stretching, as if this all bored him, he leaned back in his recliner. "Xion?"

She had gone back to the coffee table but stood up quickly to her name. "Yes?" Her voice rang across the room. A slight blush fell over her cheeks at th loudness of it. Roxas knew she had been day dreaming again, only stirring at the name of her voice. She pushed her short ink black hair behind her ear, asking softer, "yes, Axel?"

"Will you check on Kairi tomorrow? I need you to watch her, and if nothing strange is seen in her behavior I need you to talk to her, okay?" Xion nodded her head slowly, trying to look as serious as Axel's tone. "I need you to find out everything you can and if anyone out of the ordinary talks to her, I want pictures and background checks. Go home and get some sleep, I want you to follow her all day tomorrow." Trying to drill it in her head so she wouldn't forget again, Roxas couldn't help but laugh at the glare she gave Axel.

"I can do it, okay?" She huffed, then grabbed up her jacket and left. Axel chuckled as she slammed the door, never resisting a moment to tease her.

"Why did you send her?" Sora's voice sounded sharp and angry, his blue eyes locked on Axel. "She's my girlfriend so wouldn't it make more sense to choose me instead?" He took a couple of steps toward the red head, his fists clenched. "You think I can't handle it? That I'm not st-"

"Sora!" The red head stood up, towering over the blonde. "First off you are to attached to her to get a clear analasys on the situation. It's not that you can't handle it, it's that your judgement is more likely to be more biased then Xion." Sora opened his mouth, as if ready to argue but never got the chance. "And secondly, she's avoiding you. Whatever her reason is, you wouldn't be able to receive the information until she isn't hiding from you." Sora averted his eyes, obviously having lost the argument. "I'll see you tomorrow, now let me get some sleep." Both Roxas and Sora left, Roxas waving a goodbye to the red head.

Looking at his phone, his heart jerked. Thirty minutes until he was suppose to meet Namine. "Hey, Sora? I'll catch up to you later, I have, uh, this thing." Sora only nodded, and Roxas bit down on the guilt of leaving Sora at a time like this. He just couldn't resist Namine. Running towards the train station, Roxas threw a wave over his shoulder at his roommate.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter (it was hard to get started on Namine's part). As usual, my creativity is best when it's super late. And THANK YOU if you have kept on reading!**

**So not to big of a shocker, but there will be Namine and Roxas fluff in the next chapter and Kairi and Namine's big discusion. I think the next chapter will be really long though with Fluffy parts and drama mixed in.**

**So now it's time for special thanks: To my followers-Krajesh, SapphireIntensity09,xXxGothicButterflySpiritxXx, and *new* Jgally- THANK YOU! To my favoriters(?)-SapphireIntensity09 and xXxGothicButterflySpiritxXx-Thanks : D And to my Reviewers-animeluv3 and xXGothicButterflySpiritxXx- Thank you guys : )! You guys rock! Extra love!**

**Thank you to all the readers out there, you all make me keep on writing no matter how late it is! Lots of love, Goodnight!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So here is chapter 5! Sorry for the long wait, stuff with my family happened and well . . . Anyways, as promised here's ALOT of Roxas and Namine fluff! Please Enjoy!**

**Roxas**

An enormous amount of guilt rushed through the blonde as he saw the delicate girl sitting on a bench checking her phone. Having ran all the way here after getting off the train his breaths came out in ragged puffs. "Namine" Roxas huffed as he slumped next to her. She was wearing a jacket with a scarf, but even bundled she still took his breath away. His heart leapt as she smiled, her blue eyes twinkling in the bright sun light.

"Roxas! Your late." Her voice wasn't angry, just her usual bubbly way. "Where are we going?" Almost forgetting his plans, he stared for a moment trying to take her in until she looked away with red creeping up her face.

Instantly looking down, Roxas quickly grasped at the question. "To the mall." Although he never felt to attached to any other girl he "dated", Namine made him unusually nervous. All the other girls would drag him shopping, and he would spend the entire time hoping someone would rob the place or some other weird event would happen so he could leave. But, with Namine, he didn't think it would be so boring this time. When he looked up, Namine's light blue eyes were watching him intently causing major heat to rise to his face and a tingly feeling in his stomach.

"Isn't the only mall around here an outside one?" Roxas nodded suddenly feeling doubt as Namine seemed to force a small smile. After all Namine wasn't like all the others, thats why he was falling for her. Before he could take the plans back and ask what she wanted to do, the delicate blonde stood up facing him.

"Well, then, let's go!" A huge smile replaced that forced one and as she tilted her head Roxas had to hold back from hugging her.

**Namine**

_It was freezing outside._

Namine sighed, trying to keep from staring at the blue eyed guy walking beside her. It was definatley easier ignoring the cold when you were trying to keep from ogling your best friend. I sighed, looking through my curtain of yellow hair to catch a glimpse at him. My face reddened and my whole body instantly warmed when I saw his aqua eyes looking my way. Jerking my head away quickly, I heard him chuckle nervously and nearly giggled along with him.

We were almost there, cars crowding the street since the holidays would be in a couple of months. People crowded them, most taller then Namine. With a gasp, I was pushed to the side as a tall man pushed through me. Wincing, I looked at the hurried figure that was racing the other way. When the man's sillouette disapeared among the crowd, I looked around looking for the pretty blonde. Panic started in my chest when I didn't see him. "Roxas?" I knew he wouldn't hear the soft whisper over the loud excited crowd. Namine stood on her toes, trying to see his golden hair above the many bodies.

"Namine!" It sounded more like a cry of releif then him trying to get her attention. It still made me turn, though. "I thought I lost you." Roxas laughed, running his fingers through his hair. My heart sped up at just the thought of him worrying about me, ready to assume anything.

Giggling, I tried to control the butterflies in my stomach. "I'm not that easy to lose." He laughed at that, sending the butterflies into a flurry.

"You'd be surprised." His eyes shone, especially when he laughed. Her heart did furious leaps in her chest and doubled when he grabbed her hand. "You won't get away so easily this time." A jolt of electricity was sent through me when he winked, laughing softly. My heart almost spiraled out of my chest as Roxas grabbed onto it, holding it tightly. "C'mon." If my heart could sing, it would've been shouting.

With how his hand sent warm jolts of electricity rushing through me, the cold didn't bother me anymore.

Roxas

A smile plastered to his face as they walked from store to store. When he grabbed her small pale hand, it was purely on impulse, but she seemed just as happy. Every now and then she would try something on, shyly showing Roxas, and each time the blonde boy's heart would speed up and the tingling in his stomach intensified. They were constantly talking about random topics and laughing at the smallest things.

Entering a shoe store, inside the blonde groaned as she let go of his hand. Immediatley walking over to the discounted summer shoes, Namine picked up some white heeled shoes, that she called wedges. This store was usually his least favorite, but everything was different when he was with her. The dull glow of the fluoresent lights now seemed brighter and the bored staff sounded more helpful and friendly. "Come on." She grabbed his wrist, sending tiny tingles up his arm, dragging him to a black bench.

Focusing on the shoe, Roxas was free to stare at her. Watching her brush the golden curtain of hair behind a pale ear as she concentrated on the clasps. Most people would joke that he was being a creeper, or whatever, but Roxas couldn't help staring at the angelic figure. When her eyes flashed up to his, he forced his eyes not to dart away. "What do you think?" Standing up to show off the shoe, the wedge slipped to the side causing her to fall. "Ow." Squeaking, the blonde took off the shoes quickly, her face a bright red. "That was real graceful." Joking she tried to cover up her fall by putting on her normal tennis shoes and standing.

She winced.

"You alright?" His reaction was immediate, grabbing her hands as if she'd fall. Nodding, the curtain of gold covered her face again, this time Roxas brushed it out of the way. "Can you walk?"

"Of course!" She smiled, a soft blush filling her cheeks. "Just twisted it."

Roxas bit his lip, his heart sinking as she started to slightly limp towards the door. His mouth moved before he even thought the words. "Get on my back." Namine turned around, head tilted slightly. For some reason his heart pounded against his rib cage.

"What?"

"Get on my back. I'll carry you." Face redder then a cherry she smiled at the ground. Slowly Roxas hunched down so the small girl could climb on. "Come on." He laughed, trying to ease her nervousness. Nodding, the blonde girl climbed on, holding on tightly as he straightened into a standing position. Awkwardly, he turned around and used namine's back to push open the door as she giggled and held on tighter.

"Thank you, Roxas." The blue eyed boy's heart sped past aby normal person's beat as she nuzzled her cold nose against his warm neck. Every part of him she touched feeling electric and alive.

"No problem." Trying to sound casual, Roxas knew he wouldn't be winning any award for best actor as Namine's soft laughter rushed over him. Around them, the slowly darkening gray clouds let out the year's first soft snow fall. But Roxas didn't feel cold.

_****_

As the clouds slowly turned to black, they had walked back into town. "Oooo, stop here!" They were in front of a little coffee shop that was semi-crowded with people escaping the cold. Reluctantly, he set her down as the delicate girl bounced up and down. Already, he felt colder without namine touching him.

"I looove this place!" Her laughter somehow made up for the distance though. "I found it earlier today." Roxas smiled at the small girl's excitement, it's bubbliness almost capturing him as well."Come on." She said dragging him after her.

As they entered, a girl behind the counter called out to Namine. "Already back?" She laughed, sounding sweet although she was teasing. "And who is this? Your booooyfriend~?" The worker sang out, causing both Roxas and Namine's face to flush with red.

Both of them quickly shook their heads in unison. "N-no. He's just a fr-"

"Whatever you say." _Yuffie_, written in a loopy cursive on her name tag, said. Raising an eyebrow at the two, they walked up to the counter. "Hot chocolate again?" Obviously directed at Namine, the delicate girl nodded quickly. "And you?" Asking roxas now, she punched in Namine's order with surprising force.

"The same." Roxas said, trying to sound casual, but looking more clumsy as he almost slipped. Namine giggled a little causing the blonde boy's face to redden even more.

Punching in his orders, there was a bang sound as the screen fizzed up. "Ooops" Yuffie tried fixing it by punching other buttons, only causing the screen to go black. Suddenly a brown haired male was behind her, almost as if appearing out of nowhere. A name tag on his apron read **LEON.**

Sighing, as if this weren't the first time, he gently grabbed her hands. "Yuffie, I think it's dead." Leon joked, almost as if trying to lighten the mood. Roxas instantly saw why as the black haired girls eyes teared up and her fists tightened. Angrily, she punched the cash register as it dented around her fists. "Sorry about this. We'll give you two complimentary-" **_CRASH _**"drinks in a few minutes." His voice was calm as Yuffie threw the metal hunk of scraps into the kitchen, tears building up in her eyes.

"Let's go sit over there." Namine's soft voice made him turn away from the scene and look at the secluded couch in the corne. Walking over there Namine seemed sad. "She's really nice, I guess this must happen alot." Her voice would've been lost if Roxas didn't listen to every word she said carefully, like he usually did. Looking back towards the workers, he saw Yuffie now in Leon's arms, calmer, and Leon rubbing her back softly.

"There okay now." Roxas said to brighten her up as he sat down next to her, wrapping his long arm around her shoulders. Looking up, her blue eyes glew with excitement at seeing the couple and she snuggled into Roxas. "Namine. . ." His whisper made her look up. Blue clashed with blue as they stared at each other, faces inches apart. Time stopped, and slowly Roxas started to move his face closer as the delicate angel's eyes closed.

"Here you go!" A high pitched voice giggled. Both of them broke away, faces burning. "Were you two just about to- Awww! I knew you two were a couple!" Yuffie's voice trilled, as she handed them the hot chocolates.

"Leave the poor kids alone." The brown haired man said, wrapping his arms around Yuffie's waist. The girl giggled as he led her back towards the kitchen.

"Oh! I have to go!" The small girl stood up abruptly, making Roxas feel empty. Wondering if she was feeling akward about that moment. Shoving her phone in her pocket, her blue eyes looked at Roxas, seeing his expression. "I'm sorry." Instantly his heart sank at her words. "But I'm suppose to meet someone. I want to do this again." She smiled at the ground, a light pink resting on her cheeks "Can we meet in here tomorrow?" Suddenly lifted, his body was surged with warmth.

"Y-yeah! Um, see you tomorrow Namine." Her smile was more radiant then ever as she left, waving one last time. Roxas couldn't hide the full fledged grin plastered to his face.

**I just realised, I wrote from mostly Roxas point of view. Hrmmm. Well I hope you all liked it! As usual, my most creative period of time is late at night so . . . **

**THANKS! To all of you! For reading and stuff. You guys inspire me to write so late at night! I send out my love to all of you!**

** *SPECIAL THANKS TO:MY FOLLOWERS-Krajesh, SapphireIntensity09,xXxGothicButterflySpiritxXx, and Jgally- THANKS! : D MY FAVORITER PEOPLE(?)-SapphireIntensity09 and xXxGothicButterflySpiritxXx-THANK YOU SO MUCH ^ ^ AND MY REVIEWERS-animeluv3, xXGothicButterflySpiritxXx and *NEW* Krajesh- : )!  I send out big hugs and lots of love to you guys!**

**Update: The next chapter will be getting deeper into the plot (With Xion's mission and Kairi and Namine's private chat).**

_**Also I was thinking of starting one more story as well (I'll only take two on at a time so I can update them both without ignoring the other) so if you think you will be interested then keep an eye out for it. It will be more of a fantasy one (Rated T) but if you read it I hope you like it!**_

**Once again, thank you all for being my inspiration! Your why I've continued writing this series!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Namine**

I barely got inside when I heard the soft knock. All the bubbly feelings that were inside me left, replaced by an icy cold that pumped through my veins. Time slowed as I opened the doors, and yet my heart seemed to go into overdrive. When I opened the door, I felt surprised.

Unlike Selphie, Kairi still seemed to radiate. There were no circles under her eyes and her perfect, manicured finger nails were still intact. Every part of her pointed to healthy, almost glowing. The only sign were the subtle daring of her eyes, or the slight movements as if she were dodging something. For a second, I thought she hadn't been affected by my magic. That was until she lifted her hand to knock on my already opened door, not seeming to hear or even notice it already wide open.

Clearing my throat, I called out, "Kairi?"

She jumped back, quickly retreating her hand. Although her body didn't show it, her blue eyes looked wild and restless. "Oh, sorry! I was just-," shrugging her shoulders, she walked through the doors. Shutting the door as she passed, I watched her hips sway in the perfect motion as she walked cautiously to the 'living' room. Her azul eyes wondered around the walls, finally sitting in the window seat. I sat down in the couch closest to her, trying not to seem like I was studying her.

It was hard not to think of the day I first met her, the way I thought I would hate her. Everything screamed she would be a snob, the way everything about her seemed unreal. Just looking into her eyes, guys seemed to bow to her every desire, and she never noticed it. At first, I thought she was being careless, until she actually talked.

When she spoke, it was genuine and kind, not hard and cruel like others who had extrodinary beauty like her. However, Kairi's one true princess-like quality, she did like attention, and would do anything to have Sora's full attention on her full time. A pang of guilt hit me as I thought of the brown haired kid.

It was then I realised she was looking at me, causing a blush to creep over my cheeks. Letting out a sigh, I tried to find the correct words to say to her.

**Kairi**

Looking around the blonde haired girl's home was strange, as if she entered a new land altogether. Unlike Kairi's messy beach house, Namine's house was neat and organized; meaning Cloud let her decorate and keep up with the house. The color schemes were white and blue compared to the red head's collague of purples, pinks, blacks, and dark blues. Even the small girl's personality seemed different.

Kairi openly stared at the blonde, as she sat in the window-seat, leaning against a soft blue cushion. Namine was more shy and quiet compared to the feisty red head's loud and out-going personality, and, now, the small girl almost seemed sad and tired. Their eyes met, but Namine's gaze seemed far off, Kairi shifted a little waiting for her to respond.

When the small girl's eyes finally focused, she looked away embarassed. Her shoulders moved as if she sighed, but Kairi couldn't tell it it was the whispers or actually Namine's own breath. "So . . . How've you been?" It sounded shaky but sincere, and yet the red head couldn't help but giggle at the question. The blonde looked flustered, her pale cheeks turning a rosy red. "I-I mean, um . . . Are you okay?" Again, Kairi felt the need to laugh, but this time nothing came out.

_Okay? If hearing voices and seeing shadows was defined as okay, then she was perfect. Not to mention a sudden fear of, the love of her life, Sora._

"I-" Without warning, the red-head's ody betrayed her. Sobs shook her crumpled form, and suddenly the blonde was hugging her. _Yeah, everything's great._

"I'm so sorry! I didn't want to, I mean I-I . . ." The blonde sounded near tears as well, but her words confused Kairi to the point in which she stopped crying. After a minute of huggung, Namine slowly retreated back to her couch as Kairi watched her cautiosly.

"Wha-what do you mean," her voice shaking from the sobs.

"He made me . . . Enchant you." Kairi's brain couldn't seem to wrap around the words, but somewhere in the back of her mind she recognized Namine's whispers

**Namine**

My heart hurt as I took in her confused face. Even after crying, she looked like a model, dark eyelashes clumping together. I bent over and took out the picture from under the couch, the dark figures still moving across the canvas as Sora's face twisted with rage.

Slowly, I handed the picture to her. Her gasp was instant and she quickly looked up at my face, azul eyes coated in shock and fear. "Thi-this is- How did you-?" The red head's words mixed together until she fell silent. Looking at her eyes confirmed she figured it out. "It was you." I couldn't resond, my body stayed frozen as I stared at her. After looking at it again she finally looked into my eyes, my heart breaking with each beat. "But, why?"

**Kairi**

It didn't make sense to her, even as Namine tried to explain. It didn't seem possible someone could just control another person. Or for that matter, cause someone to have illusions in their head.

"So, what happened to Selphie, was that you?" She felt sick as Namine nodded, the blonde girl not even looking her in the eyes anymore. "Well can't you just reverse it?! Take it back!" Kairi didn't care if she woke up Cloud, she could've woken up the whole town and wouldn't have given a damn. The red head wrapped her arms around her shaking form.

Namine looked at her regretfully. "I've tried." About to yell at her to try harder, her voice left her as she saw Namine's tears. All this time, the blonde had been silently crying.

"Then, how am I suppose to stop this? This voice . . ." A shudder passed through Kairi's body as the whisper silenced for a second. "It's going to drive me crazy if it doesn't stop." Suddenly she was crying again, but this time Namine stayed back. "These voices are going to kill me." Her breathing turned into sharp gasps but she still heard Namine's soft response.

"Then don't listen to them." It was barely a whisper and sounded so simple, yet impossible, that Kairi started laughing innetween the sobs. Namine moved in front of her, her eyes actually excited instead of holding that deep sadness they usually carried.

"And how am I suppose to do that?" Kairi's voice was harsh as her breathing slowed.

"Listen to my voice instead!" It sounded ridiculous, and Kairi fought the urge to laugh again. "I started it, and it is my voice after all. Maybe. . . maybe this might work." Namine's voice sounded hopeful, but her blue eyes showed desperation. The same kind that kairi seemed to feel, and, for a second, the red head felt a glimmer of hope.

"Okay." Nodding, Kairi wiped her tear stained face as the blonde's blue eyes lit up with a desperate excitement. Her heart beat wildly, but the red head convinced herself that this plan would work, pushing away all questions and doubts. The small blonde girl hugged her tightly, and Kairi felt that if her plan failed it wouldn't only affect Kairi, but it would be the final blow to Namine as well.

**Thank you for reading (I must say that alot but I am grateful). You guys are the sunshine to my life, the, um, AC on a really hot summer day! So basically, you guys rock! Lots of love to you all!**

***SPECIAL THANKS TO:MY FOLLOWERS-Krajesh, SapphireIntensity09,xXxGothicButterflySpiritxXx, and Jgally- THANKS! : D MY FAVORITER PEOPLE(?)-SapphireIntensity09 and xXxGothicButterflySpiritxXx-THANK YOU SO MUCH ^ ^ AND MY REVIEWERS-animeluv3, xXGothicButterflySpiritxXx and Krajesh- : )! _ Okay so that thanks was pasted. . . but you guys still rock alot so I'm sending you all a ton of love. Thank you for making me keep writing (when I should be sleepin XD) You guys have made me smile throughout my story!_**

**Please review and let me know what you think, or even send a message. Good and bad reviews are welcome! *_Oh, next chapter is a story affecter -spoiler- Seifer will be in # 7 : ) Hope you guys are curious!*_**

**Thankyou! A million hugs to you all! Goodnight!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So here is chapter 7. Yupp. I hope you guys like it and since I haven't done an disclaimer in a while . . .**

**DISCLAIMER: I still don't own the rights to any of these characters. Only the storyline.**

**Xion**

It surprised her when, in the morning, Kairi's beach house was empty. Usually Kairi liked to sleep in, part of her messy personality. The short girl now stood in the center of town, while people walked past in a hurry. She had finally found the red head, and stalking her was simple. Any place Kairi walked left guys who would stare after her and clear the way as if for royalty.

A nagging feeling was suppressed in the pit of her stomach as she slowly trailed the oblivious girl. Axel was planning something, she could feel it. Whenever either of the boys tried to hide something from her, she could feel it in their emotions. Before, she had convinced herself it was just intuition, but, now, she was starting to doubt that. Mostly, because everyone's intuition was occasionally wrong, but she seemed to be right each time.

Roxas seemed elated, so it was obvious he couldn't see that Axel was planning something. Xion had a feeling, whatever Axel was planning, it involed Namine. And yet he didn't share what he knew with the short girl.

Trying not to get to frustrated, Xion focused on 'the mission'. A wave of panic ran over her whenshe couldn't seem to spot Kairi, and, after desperatley looking around, she saw the red head with a tall blonde guy. At first, Xion put him off as one of her fans, but, after looking at him again, she felt a pure estatic anger running through him. Involuntarily, she flinched, and somewhere inside she felt the compulsion to run from him. Instead, she quickened her pace, coming into hearing distance within a few moments.

"-you could say I'm a friend of a friend." The blonde boy laughed, his eyes flashing over Kairi's body. Xion ducked behind a metal garbage can as he dragged Kairi over to a quieter area. Xion felt a shiver run through her as they passed her without noticing.

"Who are you? Let go!" With a tough yank, Kairi freed her arm from the stranger. Xion followed as they walked down a more deserted road. Anger pulsed off of the red head, as well as annoyance, but she still followed the man. Ignoring her instincts, Xion followed just close enough to continue hearing what they were sayin.

"Who am I?" Again, the creep laughed, sending ice through the small girls form. "What I think your asking for is my name. I'm Seifer." His abrupt stop hadn't startled Xion, it was the sudden fear that wrapped around Kairi's stiffened form. "Or did you mean, who do I know that you do. But judging by your expression, I think you've figured it out." The guy reached out and touched Kairi's cheek, smiling as she stumbled trying to get away from him.

Xion tryed sending soothing thoughts toward Kairi's frightened form, and was, again, surprised to see the girl's body relax. "What do you want from me? Why-"

"You don't know? Your just as oblivious as that little blonde friend of yours." His tone was condescending, and quickly he walked toward Kairi. "Your one of the five." He said quieter, forcing Xion to move closer. Both Xion and Kairi had the same confused look across their face.

"The five?"

His laughter was as cold as his tone. "Yes, the five witches of the apocalypse." Kairi looked at him as if he were crazy. Xion's vision blurred as she repeated what he said in her head. "The five meant to lead the world to it's end, to bring upon death and destruction wherever they walk." Seifer circled Kairi, trailing a finger across her shoulders. Xion tried to force herself up to stop him, but couldn't seem to move. Everything around her grew dark, as if walking into a room after being out in the sun. A ringing echoed in her ears. "And you, my pretty little princess, you are the witch of seduction."

Xion slowly dragged herself up, using the mail dropbox she had been hiding behind as a way to help her up. "But, why Namine?" Kairi's question made no sense to Xion, causing the girl to stop midway up.

"You still don't get it?!" This time he sounded increduous, but Xion could feel rage gliding off him. He grabbed Kairi's head roughly between his hands and Kairi's face scrunched up as a surge of pain raced through her. Xion sent more soothing feelings toward her, watching as her expression lightened. "Do you think just anyone can destroy someone from the inside like that? I mean, why do you think she'd have a power to crush someone if she wasn't suppose to use it? Use that pretty little head of yours and think!" With each word he had lifted her higher, holding her a foot off the ground. Xion slowly was getting her senses back, and she kept the pain from rushing back to Kairi.

"She's-"

"Yupp! She is just like you, sweetheart!" Forcefully, he threw her on the ground. It felt weird to Xion, not going out and confronting the guy, but something held her back. The small girl found she couldn't even call out to try and comfort the red head.

Seifer turned to leave, and Kairi stood up grabbing his sleeve. "Wait! You can't just keep doing this!"

Amusement rolled through him as he turned back around. "But I already am." His smirk played across his face as he tilted Kairi's chin up. She jerked it back fiercely, and Xion felt a wave of resentment through the red head. However, Seifer just laughed. "Don't worry, love. I'll answer those questions of yours. The next time we meet." He turned back towards the deserted street and continued walking. "In fact, you could consider it a date." Seifer laughed softly as he walked off.

Kairi turned around to leave, but Xion didn't bother trying to hide this time. Something inside her felt very wrong, and screwing up the mission didn't seem all to important now. Inside her, a tidal storm of emotions ran free as she watched the blonde guy disapear from sight. Without talking, Kairi walked over to Xion and hugged her. They didn't know each other very well, but it seemed soothing just to have her near.

"You heard?" Xion nodded, watching the now fully empty streets. "Will you come with me?" Confused, Xion finally met the girl's blue yed gaze. "I have to tak to Namine." She explained.

"Oh, um of course." Giving one last glance toward the street, they both ran back to the crowded streets.

**So I hope you guys liked it! Its more along the storyline, just like the next chapter. But I'll try to add the RoxasXNamne fluff in the chapter after. But I can't promise anything yet!**

**Also, thanks to all of you who are still reading this! You guys are amazing and I love you all! So I'm sending truck-loads of love to you guys this time!**

*******SPECIAL THANKS TO:MY FOLLOWERS-Krajesh, SapphireIntensity09,xXxGothicButterflySpiritxXx, and Jgally- THANKS! : D MY FAVORITER PEOPLE(?)-SapphireIntensity09 and xXxGothicButterflySpiritxXx-THANK YOU SO MUCH ^ ^ AND MY REVIEWERS-animeluv3, xXGothicButterflySpiritxXx and Krajesh- : )! _Thank you again! You guys keep me up writing when I'm ready to give up! Thank you so much! I send lots and lots and lots of love out to you guys. (And thanks for reviewing more then once animeluv3 and Krajesh) It means so much to me knowing that people are actually reading this, THANK YOU!_**

******_Please review, tell me if you hate this chapter or if you loved it. Or that you really didn't care. If you review I'll give you a big hug! : D_**


	8. Chapter 8

**So, yeah, chapter # 8. I really hope you guys like it. Again it's a story affecterish chapter. So enjoy!**

**Axel**

Xion had question him earlier on how he was hiding something. When they first met, he felt creeped out by the way she always knew what he was feeling, or how anyone was feeling. She would used to call it her 'woman's intuition', but none of the girls Axel knew could do what the black haired girl did. Now, he didn't mind it so much, in fact it was more helpful then he would imagine.

It was strange, the way she composed herself so calmly. To Axel, it felt more like a mask. Sometimes when he looked into her eyes he thought he saw a torrent of emotions rushing through her, but it was always quickly hidden benaeth another layer Xion used to hide herself. His heart leapt as he thought of her, he wondered if she knew he always gave her all the easy jobs on purpose. Or if she could feel the emotion he kept so deeply inside him. The job he sent her on was simple, he sent her to watch Kairi to appease both Roxas and Sora while he staked out the small blonde girls house.

Axel was releived when he found out that Namine and Roxas wouldn't be hanging out today. This made keeping his objective a secret from Roxas alot easier. There wasn't really anything to make him think that Namine should be suspected, but when he looked in her eyes he would sometimes see deep-rooted saddness or guilt lingering in her looks. If it wasn't for Roxas stubborn defensiveness about her Axel would have them all watching her closely, but if he even mentioned her name Roxas would get angry. Of course, when Xion was around their fights were alot calmer, and they didn't end up throwing things across the room at each other.

Kicking the wall, Axel mentally cursed himself for getting distracted again. His thoughts seemed to keep wondering back to the small black haired girl. She was one of the shortest girls he knew, even shorter then Namine, which was ironic considering his height.

The door swung open to Namine's house causing Axel to dive behind a bush. It would be a little hard to beleive 'he had just been in the neighborhood' when he lived across town from her. Squirming to find a good spot to see and still remain hidden, Axel heard two people leaving the house. One's footsteps were heavier, the lighter one's were probably namine's. Finding a small opening, Axel could only see their feet. The heavier sounding person was wearing black jeans and sneakers; the smaller one, which was obviously Namine, wasn't wearing any shoes and had her pj's just grazing the icy ground.

"How long are you going to be gone this time?" Namine's voice chirped out, shaking as she shivered. Again Axel squirmed, but under his heavy black jacket the cold didn't affect him. He knew who she was talking to now, it was the only other person who lived with her. Annoyed, Axel tried not to feel to put down that he still had no evidence on the blonde.

"Not sure." From what little Axel could see, Namine shifted ever so slightly. "Don't worry, I'll be back soon and in one piece." Cloud sounded more reassuring and he moved close to Namine, which was probably him hugging her. "Take care while I'm gone."

"Say hi to Aerith for me!" Namine chirped out as Cloud entered his black mustang. Gunning the engine, his car was out of sight within seconds. "Bye." Her voice was soft, and Axel only heard it because he was trained to do so. Axel felt slightly bad for her, knowing how lonely she usually was. Cloud's profession as the military's top assasin, which was suppose to be a secret that was pretty obvious, kept him from staying with his younger sister for to long. Throughout most of the year Namine was left alone, taking care of the house while Cloud worked.

The red head knew how that felt considering-He quickly jumped back from that train of thought, instaed focusing on watching Namine's feet as she scrambled up the pathway. When Xion flashed back through his mind he happily let his mind wonder instead of thinking about the past.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Kairi**

Her breath came out in short huffs as she turned the corner onto Namine's street, looking for the familiar light blue house. Xion was right behind her, unlike Kairi, she seemed unwinded and kept up with Kairi easily. It wasn't necisary for them to run, but Kairi felt that she needed to talk to Namine now. Looking at Namine's house, she saw a dark figure zip behind a bush. Shaking it off as one of the few shadows that stayed in her mind, she ran right up to Namine's door and frantically knocked.

A rustling sound came from the bushes, but before Kairi could look the door swung open. Namine stood in dark blue sleep wear, her eyes holding a sparkle of excitement. That excitement quickly turned to confusion as she saw Kairi standing there gasping for breath, the confusion growing as she saw Xion standing right behind the red head. "Hi, guys." She said slowly, letting her confusion show.

"We need . . . to . . . talk . . . to you." Kairi huffed between breaths, grasping her knees. It felt kind of humiliating being so out of breath while Xion, who had ran the same distance, simply stood watching them. A bit of self-conciousness ran through her, and Xion looked at her surprised. Namine stepped back, offering them room to step inside her immaculate house.

"I'm guessing this isn't just a friendly visit." Namine laughed softly, sounding far from humorous. Xion nodded walking quickly out of the cold, her eyes flashing around the room cautiously. The red heads breathing was slowly going back to its regular pace, her heart still thrumming in her chest. "Did you two run all the way over here?"

"Mmhmmm" The small black haired girl answered, slowly sitting down on the window seat. Movement flashed behind her, Kairi quickly looked away blaming it on the shadows again.

There was a long silence as they all sat in the magazine-worthy room, Xion seeming to study Namine, almost sizing her up in her mind, while Namine just glanced between the two of us. "Sooo, why are you guys here?" Finally breaking the silence, Namine asked. Her words sounded almost to loud in the quiet room.

"I met Seifer today." Kairi muttered, glancing at Xion. She seemed surprised to see an expression of shock and suspicion cross her face before it was covered by tht neutral look she usually wore. It was strange for her to seem surprised atKairi's words, considering she had been there when it happened. Looking back at Namine, she saw a hint of fear across the young girls face. But she seemed to be waiting for Kairi to continue. "He mentioned something about five witches."

Both Namine and Xion jumped to their feet. A look of pure shock across Namine's features while Xion seemed alert and almost angry. "Nami-"

"You know something about what Seifer said, don't you?" The short black haired girl cut off Kairi, causing the red head to look at her in shock. Xion's voice was accusing instead of her usual comforting tone. Namine's eyes were wide with a look of terror, but it didn't seem to be from Xion's sharp words.

"But why would he-"

"He called her a witch. He also said that you were." The two girls stared at each other, both wearing different expressions. Kairi sat back in the couch, to shocked at Xion's sharpness to contribute to say anything. Taking a step forward, Xion was dangerously close to Namine. Her eyes narrowed as if finding out something that wasn't spoken. "And for some reason, I think you know what he's talking about." Xion grabbed Namine's shirt threateningly, but not getting any new reaction.

Suddenly, Kairi was able to move again. "Xion!" She said, sounding full of shock. Grabbing her arms, she was satisfied that she let go so easily. In an instant Xions face remained to its normal composure, but her eyes looked wild. "She will tell us, right, Namine?" Kairi looked at the blonde girl, realising that she seemed paler. Namine nodded, but seemed sick as she slowly sat down.

"So what all did he tell you?" She asked.

**Thank you, all of you, for taking the time to read this. Sorry about not posting up that other story (if you were looking for it), but usually I only have time for one chapter and I've wanted to update this since you guys are so amazing! It means alot that you guys are actually reading this, it makes me so excited to see a new review or anything of that nature. **

*******SPECIAL THANKS TO:MY FOLLOWERS-Krajesh, SapphireIntensity09,xXxGothicButterflySpiritxXx, and Jgally- THANKS! : D MY FAVORITER PEOPLE(?)-SapphireIntensity09 and xXxGothicButterflySpiritxXx-THANK YOU SO MUCH ^ ^ AND MY REVIEWERS-animeluv3, xXGothicButterflySpiritxXx and Krajesh- : )! **

**And,as promised, big hugs to Krajesh and xXxGothicButterflySpiritxXx! Your reviews made me smile so *Bear hugs to both of you***

**So I wanna say again, thank you all for reading (even those who can't review) you guys are beautiful wonderful people!**

**And here is where I ask for the reviews. Please review or PM me. They really do help and I won't care if they're mean. If you review, I'll give you a m&m cookie! :D**

**Lots of love guys! Goodnight!**


	9. Chapter 9

**So here is chapter 9 for you lovely people! Ireally hope you guys enjoy this because Axel's part was really fun to write. : )**

**Axel**

It was starting to annoy him that the blonde still had no flaw, usually he was right about these things. He resisted the urge to kick the wall again and promised himself to leave in an hour if nothing happened. Even through his thick jacket he finally started to feel the cold, which he hated. The longer he sat out here he seemed to get more and more bored, thoughts of Xion not helping to distract him from the time. It was nearing sunset as the sun seemed to tilt lazily between the earth and the sky, not exactly ready to dip underneath yet.

Axel pulled out his phone, pressing the button to check the time when a soft thudding seemed to be coming from the street. Without thinking, Axel dove behind the bush again, not checking who it was. Realization hit him as he suddenly noticed his now empty hand. Again, Axel had the urge to kick a wall.

The footsteps grew louder, and suddenly broke into two seperate rhythms. One was lighter while the other clomped up the stairs to Namine's door. His heart raced as he looked up, seeing a bundled up Kairi banging on Namine's door while breathing short gasps. _What the hell was she doing here?_ As he thought that, amaller figure, less bundled up, jogged up behind the red head.

The smaller girl had short black hair and hadn't even broken a sweat. His heart jumped at just the sight of her, and she frowned a little as if feelin him near. Expecting her to turn and look, she just shook her head and continued staring at the back of Kairi. Resisting the urge to jump out and ask her what the hell she was doing there, he started looking for his phone. Taking a quick peek at the bush, he spotted it directly in the center and mentally cursed. Slowly he reached out for it, his jacket snagging on a thick branch causing a long stream of curses to run through his mind.

Thankfully, the blonde girl opened her door before Kairi could look down, but Xion gave a quick glance down. To quick to actually see him, though. Kairi was still panting as Namine stared at them, shocked at their arrival. From here he could see perfectly unlike before.

Kairi huffed out a 'we need to talk' inbetween her frantic gasps for air. For a second Xion seemed surprised at what must've been an emotion Kairi felt, her eyes widening a little. Within a minute her face was back to its normal neutral mask, and Axel ached to see some emotion on it. While Kairi looked back at Namine, Xion's face frowned ever so slightly and she gave another quick glance to where Axel huddled. In reaction, he quietly dug himself deeper into the bush.

"I'm guessing this isn't just a friendly visit." Namine softly chuckled after that, but Axel's body went rigid. There was a tiny bit of proof in what she just said, and a new determination rose within him.

"Mmmhmm." Xion's soft humm answered, and Axel pushed his feelings down before she could sense them. He hoped. Both the girls walked into Namine's house, the blonde herself followed closing the door behind them. Slowly and as quiet as possible, Axel walked to the door. Trying to turn the knob, he found it locked and gave it his death glare, finding his anger to be growing by the second with his frustration.

As quietly as he could, again, he walked to the window that he had seen was without curtains. Peeking his head over, he saw a small girl's silhouette. His eyes widened and his face grew hot with embarassment as he realized who it was. Quickly ducking his head down, hefound all the anger drained by embarassment.

After a few minutes, he ppeked back up to see Xion holding Namine threateningly while Kairi pulled them apart. Surprised, he ducked back down. It should've frustrated him that he couldn't hear their conversation but instead he felt calmer then he had all day. Knowing that spying was useless without him hearing, he still found himself taking quick peeks in the room.

They remained calm after Xion's out break, only seeing her body react since her face was turned away from him. It felt a little dangerous to keep peeking in like that, but this time he took an extra long glance mostly watching Xion. When he looked up he saw the blues of Kairi's eyes and quickly ducked down. But he knew she saw him.

Contemplating on whether to run and hide or knocking on the door to pretend and visit Namine, the door swung open just as he stood up to run. His body turned against him as he froze like a deer in headlights.

**Namine**

My head swirled, trying to wrap around what Kairi said. Seifer hadn't told her much, which seemed alot like him due to the fact he loved playing his twisted little games. It just struck me as funny that, as one of the witches, I couldn't sense another one who had been around me all this time. Xion kept staring at me, her eyes almost daring me to lie, though I had no intention to.

"So what are they?" Kairi finally asked, trying to cover her impatience. I wanted to correct her, and say what are _we_? However, I held my tounge, and tryed forming words in my mind. It didn't help, my thoughts only jumbling them into a big mess of confusion. I sighed, watching as Kairi ran her fingers through her perfect red hair.

"_We_," I couldn't help it, "are meant to be the end of the world. Which Seifer obviously told you. The witches of the Five: seduction, illusion, empathy, destruction, and manipulation. Our powers holding the key to the end, leaving no one standing." Kairi had gasped when I listed the Five, Xion's body stiffened a bit, returning to it's relaxed form quickly. "There is a ritual meant to awaken the five powers inside us, the five powers that are meant to bring on this . . ." Searching for the word, I saw Kairi's eye keep flickering to the window. In side my heart tore a little, hoping the shadows weren't coming back for her. "this massacre," I finished.

Both of the girls stared, waiting for me to go on. "It requires the maiden of mortality. A drop of blood from each witch is consumed by the maiden, causing her to fall into a deep sleep. Her blood is then consumed by the Five in return, and finally her life." A shiver ran up my spine as I talked about it, no longer sounding like a myth or some dark childrens story.

"Who all are the five?" Xion's soft voice broke through my thoughts, and taking away the fear.

"I know three so far." I said softly, looking at them cautiously. Xion leaned in, seeming to study my every movement. For some reason it felt as if she were the one calming my icy fear. "Well, the first two are obvious." I tried laughing, but it came out dry and humorless. "Myself and Kairi, of couse." The short girl nodded absentmindedly, ushering me to on. "The third I recently found out." My face twisted in an angry smirk. "Seifer." For some reason, his name sounded as if I hissed it out. They both jumped back, shocked.

"But aren't witches suppose to be girls?" Again, she glanced at the window, crossing her perfect legs. I laughed,. A real laugh that went on for to long. When I finally stopped I shook my head, but couldn't help the humorous grin that plastered my face. Annoyed, Kairi crossed her arms and looked away from me. "Well, do you know which of the five we are?" She huffed it out, still glaring at my bookshelf.

"I don't know which one you are yet. But I'm illusion, which is why you and Selphie are seeing things that aren't there. Seifer, he's manipulation. That's why he can control me so easily and coax the power out of it's sleep." They both looked stricken about the last part. "Don't worry, it needs the ritual to stay awake, and it drains Seifer to quickly just controlling me for a few minutes." Although it wasn't the best news, they looked more releived.

"What happens if he wins?" It sounded childish, like her boyfriend, Sora, had said it. Even Xion looked a little amused.

"Well other then the death of millions and the world being completley and utterly destroye, the powers will eventually consume us. Our bodies slowly, and, after that, our souls." Kairi looked paler, almost ill. And yet, I couldn't find it in me to comfort her since I've felt that way for years now. "No after life for us." I whispered.

"Is there any-" Kairi's sharp gasp cut off Xion's soft tone, her blue eyes staring behind the small girl.

"Kai-?" I began to ask but she cut me off with her words.

"Are these shadows suppose to have red hair? Because I could've sworn-" Xion flew out of her seat, her eyes widening with suspicion and a touch of anger. Her body instantly moved toward the door as Kairi and I scrambled to our feet, trying to catch up as she swung the door open. I didn't even have time to infoem Kairi that the shadows were, indeed, not suppose to have red hair.

**So thanks to all of you who kept reading this far, your all shing stars in my book! It was definatley worth staying up extra late to make this and I really do hope you all enjoyed this chapter. You guys rock, so lots of love **

**new review or anything of that nature.**

*******SPECIAL THANKS TO:MY FOLLOWERS-Krajesh, SapphireIntensity09,xXxGothicButterflySpiritxXx, and Jgally- THANKS! : D MY FAVORITER PEOPLE(?)-SapphireIntensity09 and xXxGothicButterflySpiritxXx-THANK YOU SO MUCH ^ ^ AND MY REVIEWERS-animeluv3, xXGothicButterflySpiritxXx and Krajesh- : )! **

***Gives cookie to Sapphire Intensity* I really wanted to eat that cookie, but you deserved it! So thank you!**

**Also, I want to give a shout out to Krajesh for her PM's. They were uber nice and made me smile. *Big hugs to both Krajesh and Sapphire Intensity***

_**I know this is a super long, err, author thing but I wanted to let you know that I have a new story up called Shadow's Keep, if you wanna take a look at it.**_

**Please review (or PM) and let me know what you think. Of anything. Even the air (just kidding :D). If you do, I'll give you a super high five and some chocolate pudding! Thank you, all you amzingly wonderful people! Goodnight!**


	10. Chapter 10

**So here is chapter 10 for all you lovely people out there who are reading this. I really hope you enjoy.**

**Axel**

Pain shot through his arm from where Xion had punched him, her small body huffing with anger. This time she didn't mask her anger, instead she glared at the red head who towered over her. "What the hell Axel? What are you doing her?" Judging by her body language, she looked ready to hit him again.

Putting his hands up Axel quickly stepped back from Xion, trying not to stare into her angry blue eyes. "I could ask you the same thing, just calm down, okay?" She looked up at him confused, probably realizing that he wasn't trying to trick her. Slowly, her body relaxed but her face seemed to have difficulty putting its normal calm layer on. In all honesty, Axel could've sworn she looked shaken up. The two girls had finally come out of the house, both of them looking shocked.

"Axel?" That was the blonde, but Axel returned his gaze back onto the small black haired girl.

"So that was Axel, not some creepy shadow from your imagination?" Kairi seemed to direct her words at Namine, and Axel glanced at them confused before his eyes natarally flitted back to Xion. Axel had no idea what Kairi was talking about, but judging from Xion's expression, it was something he needed, no, was going to find out. His eyes kept searching Xion, almost willing her to look up. She didn't, instead she seemed to be thinking about something very hard.

Namine said something to Kairi, something about how the shadows were doing, or something like that. He didn't really care, just watched Xion while ignoring the two girls on the stairs near the house. Some of Xion's hair had fallen in her face when she punched him and Axel resisted the urge to brush it back. "So what are you doing here?" It always shocked him to hear her voice, like zaps of energy. But when she looked up and he saw her sky blue eyes,the zaps of electricity heightened.

"This was my objective. The reason I couldn't tell you what I was planning." Realization dawned on her face and it occured to Axel that she was really having a hard time at controling her emotions. Just looking in her eyes, he could almost see all those different feelings running loose in her.

"Now, what are you two doing here? And what were you all talking about?" He leaned up against the wall, glancing at all of them. Kairi and Namine now stood shivering near the door without any jackets on, subconciously moving closer to it. At that point they all looked at each other, as if trying to figure out what to say. None of them appeared anxious to talk about it.

"We . . . have alot to talk about. Why don't we all go out and get some coffee while we, err, talk?" Namine finally spoke up, her words shaking as she shivered. Axel nodded, not really caring and the Kairi and Xion chimed in their own agreements. "Okay! Just let me get dressed!" Her voice sounded cheerful although she looked nervous.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**Namine**

Axel listened as Kairi had retold what happened with her and Seifer, and Xion chiming in at the part where she came in to the story. While they caught up on that, I quickly walked back to the counter looking up at Leon. "Where's Yuffie?" I had come here several different times now, and I had quickly come to know the owners of the small coffee house.

Leon sighed, popping his knuckles as he put down the rag he was using to wipe the counter. "In back, she accidentally broke a table today." Yuffie was unnatarally strong, which caused alot of damage to the coffee place. Everytime Yuffie would break something, her eyes would water and she'd quickly get upset and attack whatever object was lying around. Since I've started coming here they've replaced: 5 cash register, countless mops and brooms, the coffee/mocha machine, and, now a table. "She threw a chair out the window," he said tilting his head to the duct taped window at the front, "and realizing she broke both the window and the chair, locked herself in the break room." He said it like it was no big deal, mostly because he came from a very wealthy family and had plenty of money to keep re-buying each item.

"I was wondering about that," I said looking at the broken window. "So she's not coming out?"

Leon shrugged just as I heard a door open from somewhere behind him. "Namine!" Without warning, Yuffie crashed into me. Hugging me eagerly, she crushed the air out of me.

"Um, Yuffie, sweetheart, your crushing her." He chuckled, Yuffie quickly dropping me in response.

"Sorry." She grinned at me, obviously excited. I shook my head, smiling in return. A squeak came out of her as Leon wrapped his arms around her and whispered something into her ear. Looking over at the table where everyone was talking in hushed whispers. "So you've brought some friends with you, but where's that one cute boy you brought with you." Squirming, she laughed at my discomfort as she teased me. "I think they want you." Yuffie said, and when I looked up, sure enough, they were all looking at me. Sighing, and wincing at my bruised ribs, I walked back over to the table.

**Xion**

"So we filled him on everything we know!" Kairi instantly said as the blonde girl joined us again. Namine had waves of contentment rolling off her, obviously happy to talk to the couple near the counter. Xion sometimes hated reading other people's emotions, feeling like she was discovering their deep secrets. To her, it was like reading someone's diary without ever meaning, or wanting, to.

But at least she could keep others from reading her emotions, protect her secrets. Until earlier today, that is. Now her feelings leaked through easily. She could feel the different facial expressions and the surge of emotions within her. And worst, the feeling she usually blocked were now bubbling up.

Like how every time Axel ran a hand through his messy red hair, she would feel a weird tingly feeling in her gut. Even worse, when Axel's long knees or legs brushed hers, she would feel a feeling like electricity go through her making her more alert. All of it didn't make sense, which was why she usually pushed it down. It was frustrating that Namine's story had somehow shaken the control she had right out of her.

"Okay. Sooo. . " Namine put her head in her hands as she leaned on the table.

"Well, the solution is easy. We just, you know, go after this Seifer guy." Even his voice seemed to make her heart pound faster and her breath catch. It was so strange. But not as strange as Namine's reaction. Complete terror.

"NO!" They all jumped, except for Xion who expected it. Just no processing Axel's words, she also felt the same fear Namine had. Kairi's emotion were a liitle afraid, but not as badly as both Namine and Xion. Unlike the two girls, Kairi had her emotions drained so she wouldn't feel the fear. This time Xion didn't drain Namine's fear.

"Why not?" His voice sounded so soft compared to Namine sudden protest, and still made Xion's heart lurch. But she ignored it trying to find why she was so against it, so afraid of this guy. It wasn't because his manipulation powers which seemed to be Namine's reason, it was something else. Xion tried pinpointing it, but it seemed to fall from her grasp.

"He's to dangerous," Axel snorted, obviously because he knew he was stronger. "You'll lose."

"And why is he so dangerous. Namine said earlier it takes energy to control someone, and he isn't strong enough to control more then one person." Axel chuckled as if he had it all figured out. "We just all jump him at once, and then it 's over. Problem solved." Namine shook her head, about to repeat herself. Before she could Axel asked,"what makes him so dangerous, Namine?"

That was when it hit her. Xion realized it because of Axel's question. She answered for the small blonde, feeling the other's frustration at the situation. "Because, unlike you, he has nothing to lose."

**Thank you, you the individual reader. Not as a part of a group, but as yourself. I just wanted to say that it really means alot that you take the time to actually read my story. So, thank deserve all the love in the world, thank you, thank you! : )**

**THANKYOU!**

***********SPECIAL THANKS TO:MY FOLLOWERS-Krajesh, SapphireIntensity09,xXxGothicButterflySpiritxXx, and Jgally- THANKS! : D MY FAVORITER PEOPLE(?)-SapphireIntensity09 and xXxGothicButterflySpiritxXx-THANK YOU SO MUCH ^ ^ AND MY REVIEWERS-animeluv3, xXGothicButterflySpiritxXx and Krajesh- : )! **

**And to the chapter 9's reviewers:**_** *hands Krajesh and xXxGothicButterflySpiritxXx the amazing chocolate pudding* **_**Here you go and _*gets running start and super high-fives xXxGothicButterflySpiritxXx*_ and now for Krajesh _*running head start, again, and super high fives Krajesh* _Thank you. Your comments made me smile and I could give you guys real chocolate pudding and super high fives. Thank you so much!**

_**Shoutout again to Krajesh, she read my other story and is still PMing me, even helping point out some things I forgot. Just wanted to say thanks!**_

**Here's where I ask you to write a review or PM me and tell me what you think. It really does make my day every time I see a review (or PM). If you do this time I will, er, go down a slide with you? I dunno, I'll come up with something for the reviewer's (or the people who PM) in my next chapter because I'm sleepy!**

**Again, thank you so much! I really do enjoy writing this and you help inspire me! Goodnight! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11! Here it is, for all of you viewing out there. Enjoy!**

**Namine**

Kairi seemed to be getting more annoyed the more Xion and I tried to show how bad an idea it was to confront Seifer. Both Leon and Yuffie kept stealing glances at our table as our group grew louder and louder, Yuffie not even realizing that she had bent another broom handle. They were curious, with reason to be so. At this time, alot of people were in their homes, away from the cold and in for the night. In other words, the little coffee shop was mostly empty.

It seemed to be pointless, though. Axel only seemed to being seeing this in his way, almost black and white. He didn't realize how dangerous Seifer could be, or clever. Even if we surrounded him, we would most likely be matched, or worse. We would lose.

"So what? What if he has nothing to lose? That means no one will care when he's gone." The red head girl shouted, I stared at her in shock. She had been squirming in her seat the entire time we had been talking, and of course getting more and more annoyed. It just seemed like to harsh of an idea to come from her mouth. Xion stared at her in shock, once again not able to layer her neutral expression. Axel just seemed pleased.

"No! You just don't get it!" I suddenly realised just how messed up Xion was over this, she looked as if she were on the verge of tears. She was slowly cracking up. "Axel." Her voice dropped as if noticing the couple's stare from the counter, but she still wasn't able to hide the desperation in her eyes or her voice. "You weren't You couldn't feel the presence he has." The small girl grabbed at her chest, probably remembering seeing him.

Everything she said was true, though. When you met him, you felt like you should hide. And he knew it. Which was why he seemed so confident, he knew he was powerful from the beginning. Seifer knew, and for some reason, he was willing to use his power.

"But _I_ was." Her tone was slightly cocky, as if she had backed Xion into a corner. "He seemed scary at first, but he isn't that bad. We could take him." Flipping her hair, probably without realizing it, she smiled a triumphant smile.

"He wasn't so scary because I took away your fear." Xion seemed to be getting annoyed at Kairi's persistent comebacks, her tone getting sharper. That's when I realized what she said. She took away Kairi's fear. My heart raced as I realized what this meant. This wasn't good.

**Axel**

He couldn't stop grinning when Namine resigned, finally agreeing to help him and Kairi jump the guy. However, Xion seemed outraged. Her pretty blue eyes flaring as she went several different shades of red. "Fine," she squeaked out, her emotions running unstable. It made him feel alittle worried, but not as worried as the way Namine seemed to be staing at the girl. Unlike Xion, she seemed to have realized something that none of them knew, and it scared the girl. It seemed like she wasn't willing to share it yet, and if Axel asked she would probably deny it, just hiding that look the same way Xion used to cover her emotions. "If you really want to fight someone that bad, go ahead Axel. Put us all in harms way, because you obviously don't care what I have to say!"

Those words hurt and he flinched back from it. Xion, however, had covered her mouth, looking shocked at what she said to him. Kairi looked at the small girl with the same shock, both of them moving alittle bit further from the raging girl. Tension rested in the air, almost palpable. Still, Namine seemed not to notice it, just staring at Xion and saying something so soft no one else could hear it.

"I'm going to go to the restroom." With that Xion stood up, getting ready to head off.

"I'll go with you!" Namine stood up, sliding out of the booth right behind the petite girl. Axel's heart sped up even more, Namine knew something that was important. About Xion. My Xion. It came out before he could stop it, just popping up in his mind.

"Are you two a couple?" Axel spun around facing Kairi instantly, not even realising he had been watching the girls walk away. The red headed girl had a sly smile on her face, but, unlike bith Xion and Namine, she couldn't hide the excitement behind that. Unfortunatley, she was the kind of girl who tryed to sat up all of her friends, wanting everyone to be like her and Sora.

"No. Of course not." He answered abruptly, but didn't seem to sway Kairi beleiving it. Instead he decided to distract her with something that was guaranteed to take her mind off of him and Xion. "So, have you talked to Sora yet? You know, since Namine is helping you with the shadow things she caused."

Her face fell, causing Axel to regret asking instantly. "I- no. Not really. I've sent him a text message saying that I couldn't see him now because some things were going on." There was a pause as she looked down at her fingernails, which were manicured. If he had never met Xion, Axel could see himself falling for Kairi. The girl was every guy's living, breathing dream. In the sway of her hips or how she would tilt her head. But compared to Xion, she seemed dull, almost. Everyone was dull, compared to Xion. "They are still in my head, ya' know. And, I'm still afraid to see him." A heavy layer of saddness dripped over her words as she spoke. Suddenly she looked at Axel, her eyes pleading. "Do you think he misses me?"

Axel almost laughed, but, looking at her eyes, he saw she was serious. Almost as if clinging to the words he was about to say. "Why wouldn't he?" Both Namine and Xion hadn't returnd yet, and he felt slightly nervous remembering the way Namine had been looking at her. "If it wasn't for him we wouldn't be here, after all. He's the reason I sent Xion stalking after you." Her face glew with happiness, confirming that the 'illusion' Namine had planted wouldn't stay with Kairi. This time he chuckled, looking up when the door jingled.

He half expected it to be Xion, to mad to stay at the coffee shop. Instead he saw Roxas walking in with Sora. Somewhere behind him, he felt Kairi stiffen. Looking at her, he saw that her face was pale. His felt the same way, a hot unpleasant feeling running through him. Mentally, he urged the two girls to stay in the restroom.

The two boys turned, spotting them instantly. Resisting the urge to sink down in his seat, he gave them a half-hearted wave. Kairi was still frozen beside him. Just as they walked toward them, the bathroom door opened up behind them. Xion and Namine walking out silently. _Busted_. Now how was he supposed to explain how he and these girls just happened to be in here, all at the same time.

**So thank you for reading my little story here. I really enjoyed writing the Axel part (don't know why). You guys are amazing to keep on reading this and giving me such nice feedback! I am sooooo grateful. Its hard for me to even express how grateful I am.**

**There is something I should have said earlier though. I really needed to thank my brother because he encouraged me to even open this account. He has stayed by my side and kept me from throwing this idea in the trash. So thank you!**

***********SPECIAL THANKS TO:MY FOLLOWERS-Krajesh, SapphireIntensity09,xXxGothicButterflySpiritxXx, and Jgally- THANKS! : D MY FAVORITER PEOPLE(?)-SapphireIntensity09 and xXxGothicButterflySpiritxXx-THANK YOU SO MUCH ^ ^ AND MY REVIEWERS-animeluv3, xXGothicButterflySpiritxXx and Krajesh- : )! **

**And to Krajesh for the review and your very inpiring PM's, a huge stuffed unicorn! Because they rock and stuff. It's been amazing how much some nice word can mean to someone. And your words are nicer then nice so thank you so much! And to all those reading this, mini keychain unicorns because you guys deserve something to! : D**

**So please review! Or PM! Tell me how you feel this is going so far. Do you love it? Hate it? Let me know and I'll give you a cherry snow cone with a balloon! : D **

**Thanks again guys. Your all amazing people! Goodnight!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12! Man, am I sleepy. But you guys are worth it! So here you go, enjoy!**

**Namine**

After leaving the restroom, my eyes instantly see roxas' back. Along side Sora. Swear words almost leave my mouth, Axel's bright green eyes flashing to mine, a look of guilt almost. I remember that he technically wasn't suppose to be following me because of Roxas, for some odd reason. Xion stops when she notices that I stopped, her eyes lifting to see the two boys as well. Humor crosses over her features, mostly because she was still upset with Axel. Instantly she started to walk forward, I grabbed her trying to hold her back. She was determined though, and slipped from my grasp.

Walking up to the boys, she chirps out a cheery, "hello!" Both the boys turned around, seeing her and then me as she scooted into the booth. "Come on Namine!" Chirping in that same cheery tone, waving me over. Somewhere inside me feels shocked, but the other part feeling more annoyed. Taking in both their expressions, Roxas seemed confused but Sora seemed to be releived.

"Hi." I say softly, seeing a flash of hurt in Roxas' sky blue eyes. It was gone as quicky as it had shown, but I felt a pang in my heart at seeing it. Sora seemed almost giddy with releif before it dawned on me why he had been so worried. Kairi hadn't been texting him. He comes in here and see's Kairi and Axel sitting right next to each other with no one in the other seat. A giggle came out of my mouth before I could stop it, instantly feeling a blush creep up my face as Roxas looked at me.

"So what are you guys doing here?" His voice was slightly sharp, I winced at the undercurrent of anger. Xion studied him with a smile beside me, as if she caught him doing something. Looking at Axel and Kairi, I knew they weren't about to answer. Both of them sitting up straight, their faces a pale gray color.

"It's a long story. I'll tell you about it tomorrow?" Roxas seemed doubtful, but his phone chirped out a tune so he couldn't really question it. Excusing himself, he walked outside talking softly into his phone. My eyes trailed after him, not paying any attention to the look that Xion was giving me. It was a mix of satisfaction and teasing, the same way Yuffie was looking at me.

"Kairi?" Sora's voice was soft and vulnerable sounding. "Why can't you see me?" Suddenly typing on his phone, looking for the message. You said there was some stuff you had to resolve. Is it gone? Can you see me again?" His baqua eyes looked at her full of hope, turning into pain as Kairi's face turned an even paler shade while she started to shake her head ever so slightly. "Kairi?" He asked it softer this time, his voice getting smaller. If she wasn't sitting on the inside she probaly would have bolted by now.

"Kairi!" Her attention quickly snapped to me, her body tensed up. Eyes looking frantic, she looked beggingly at me as if I could change this. "It's okay. None of those things are real. Listen to my voice, none of those things are real." A pinkish tint came back to her face and she looked up at the brown haired boy.

"I'm sorry. I can't yet, but soon." Confusion rested on his face, an almost pouty look resting on his features. This time I held my giggle in, knowing Sora and Kairi wouldn't appreciate if I laughed at his childishness now. "Its hard to explain, but Namine will tell you and Roxas tomorrow, right Nami?" I ground my teeth together at that name but nodded. Kairi smiled softly, and reached out and squeezed Sora's hand softly. "I miss you." She whispered, slowly pulling her hand back from in front of Axel's face.

Before Sora could say anything sentimental back, Roxas came running through the door. My heart leapt, andmy fingers longed to grab him and plop him down next to me. "Tomorrow, right?" Nodding to keep from stammering or anything else embarassing, Roxas grabbed Sora's arm. "Then it's a date!" Flashing his dazzling smile at me, he started to tug Sora off. Xion giggled making me realize how red I was from what he just said.

"So we confront him tomorrow night?" Axel said, sounding less then pleased about it.

"No. We'll confront him tonight."Xion stared daggers at me while Kairi and Axel just seemed confused. Gulping, I tried to prepare for what I was going to confess. "I don't want to risk him. In fact, I don't want him anywhere near Seifer." My gaze went back to the doors they just left out of. My face blushed, knowing they were staing at me. "Well, come on. Let's go find him." I muttered, quickly getting out of my seat. Dread lingered on Xion's features, the same dread that sunk its way in me. This would definatley be the first time I was finding him, instead of him finding me. And I knew just where to look.

Xion grabbed me from behind, as both Kairi and Axel walked ahead. "Why did you give in? You have first hand knowledge about what this guy can do." She whispered it frantically in my ear, her arms gripping tight. "If you won't risk Roxas then why do I have to risk Axel." Her hand flew to her mouth to late and I looked at her in shock.

**Thank you for continuing to read this series. I really am grateful to hve you guys reading it. It makes me happy and glowy when I see a new comment or someone else following my story!**

**Today was suppose to be a day off for me, but some stuff happened and it made me upset. But when I looked at the reviews and the new favoriters and Krajeshes PM's it made me feel better. So I wrote a new shapter for you guys. I hope you all enjoyed.**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:MY FOLLOWERS-Krajesh, SapphireIntensity09,xXxGothicButterflySpiritxXx, and Jgally- THANKS! : D MY FAVORITER PEOPLE(?)-SapphireIntensity09 and xXxGothicButterflySpiritxXx and *new* vampiretietwo and livelaughlove 87878-THANK YOU SO MUCH ^ ^ AND MY REVIEWERS-animeluv3, xXGothicButterflySpiritxXx and Krajesh, Sapphire Intensity,livelaughlove87878- : )!**

***Hands cherry flavored snow cones to Sapphire Intensity, Krajesh, and livelaughlove87878* There you go! *sneaks one out for me as well : X . . .) snow cones : D Oh and *Hands purple unicorn balloon to Krajesh* because it's his favorite color! *Hands blue narwhale balloon to Sapphire Intensity* because narwhale's are awesome like you! : D *Hands a confetti filled balloon with a bell in it to livelaughlove87878* that's just cool, huh? And thanks for faving to! You rock!**

**So- please review or PM. Let me know if this chapter is good, bad, or just wacky. It really helps me improve my stories and keep me writing. And if you do I'll give you a flying kitten : ) or a puppy? **

**Thank you all so so so much. Imma go to bed now since its four in the morning. Good night everyone!**


	13. Chapter 13

**So here is chapter 13 and I really enjoyed writing this one : ) So I hope you guys enjoy reading this! **

**Xion**

There was a hill that had an old bent up tree, leaves seeming as if they never existed. Beside it was a small white house, it would've been pretty to her in other condition. Wild flowers grew in pots on the porch, the grass nice and clipped with smaller flowers peeking up. But the tree seemed out of place, almost forsaken in this pretty picture. But there was something here, like an undercurrent of saddness and pain. And maybe a trace of long, almost lost, love and hope, but it was almost fully gone.

The realization that she could sense an emotion attached to something made Xion want to pull her hair back, and it occured to her that she may be the only one who saw the beauty in this place. Namine just looked terrified, blue eyes filling with water as she clutched her jacket sleeves. Axel and Kairi had a determined look on their faces, both of them sizing up the house like it was there opponent. No one else saw how the moon shined through the clouds casting soft siver spot lights on it. Looking at it, she felt sad. Something bad happened here, and someone now took care of the place. Tears rushed to her eyes as a cold wind blew, almost heightening the sad feelings that lingered here.

"Why would he be at a place like this?" Xion had both hands on her chest, as if to cover her heart from all the emotion that swirled in this place. Swirling to look at her, Namine looked very confused. Probably wondering what she saw in this place, what she couldn't. Shivering as the wind cut through her light jacket, Axel suddenly had his jacket on her. It was almost enough to make her cry.

"This is where he lives." Her voice sounded empty, blue eyes darting over the scenery. Fear was shaking off of Namine, a small bubble of it over this pretty but sad land. Trying to send calming waves at Namine, she was surprised when Namine was able to block her. A slight shake of her head to tell Xion to stop.

"Here? But it's so . . ." Again she looked around it, finding that she was the one leading everyone up the stairs. Looking back, her eyes instantly found Axel's electric green ones. Heart speeding up, she realized he was only wearing a t-shirt now, his muscles rippling against the cold. Having to tear her eyes away from him to keep from drooling or doing something stupid, a weird thought came to her. Standing on the porch and looking at the white door covered by a screen door, she wanted to live here. With Axel. Her heart beat quicker as she looked at the tall red head, his green eyes looking around the white porch.

"Namine?" Now she was frozen with fear, but found strength in the emotions that ran through this small house. Turning, they all faced Seifer. He tugged on his beanie giving us all a smirk. "And you brought friends. Don't you know it's rude not to call before visiting." Xion ran her hand along the railing of the porch, encouraging the long held emotions to give her their strength, surprised when she felt a weird buz of energy coarse through her. Seifer was angry, angry that they were in this beautiful sanctuary of his.

She didn't answer though, she was frozen with fear. "Look up now, don't be afraid." Her head slowly lifted up and I felt something in her, a loss of control almost. "Come down here." Again, she did what she was told, standing right beside the tall blonde. "And lookie who we have here, Kairi and two unfamiliar faces." His eyes sparked and I felt a twisted amusement. "What, may I ask, are your names?" A smirk played over his anger.

"Xion. And he is Axel." When she said his name, he stood in front of her glaring down at Seifer. Heart speeding up, she resisted the urge to slip her hands around his waist. "It's time for this to end." It was weird, saying those words from behind the tall red head, but she wasn't really eager to move.

"Is it?" Seifer laughed, his emotions flying everywhere, making Xion flinch internally. Suddenly Axel was on the ground, his green eyes looking wild. There was no control, unlike Namine's small ounce of it, he was completely in Seifers grip. Instantly on her knees beside him, she grabbed his hand. If she hadn't been so scared herself, she might have laughed at the way Kairi was terrified, all that confidence gone. "I don't think so. At least, it doesn't seem over to me." Again he laughed and she felt something creeping up in her emotions, like a dark trailing smoke. She blocked it instantly, gripping Axel's arms harder.

His brows drew to gether frustrated as she kept fussing over Axel, obviously not doing what he was trying to make her do. Which scared her more. "What is it with you?" He didn't sound so amused, this time letting his anger show through his words. It confused her, Namine said he shouldn't be able to control more then one person at a time.

"Stop this!" Kairi cried it out, now running toward Seifer with her fists clenched. At the last second, Seifer moved back as Namne walked into hs place. Xion felt her emotions straining to take back control, but she couldn't help her because her attention was focused on keeping Seifer out. With a loud dud, Kairi had punched Namine straight across the face. Pain rocked through the girl, Xion tried to keep from crying out from feeling it. Instead putting her focus back on Axel, taking his jacket and thrusting it back on him.

"Trying to be violent? That won't work here my little flower." Laughing at her discomfort, he turned his glare back on Xion. The black smoke grew even bigger as he tried to take control and Xion threw up a shield by draining the emotions from all of them near her. Their eyes instantly went blank, and Xion let it loosen. Her shield still strong enough to keep him out. "As for you. Your not going to let me take control? Well there is other ways to make you hurt." Seifer's anger turned into a weird joy that was mixed with a devastating saddness, and suddenly the smoke was gone. Letting the shield down slowly, she cried out as Axel stood up suddenly and walked toward Seifer.

"Axel." Panic had overtaken him, and he seemed to be helplessly fighting against Seifer with each step. Trying to throw emotions that will detach the blonde from Axel, she almost cried when it didn't work. When Axel finally got to the blonde boy, she couldn't see what they were doing, only knew that Seifer had handed him something that made Axel feel more fear.

"Turn around." Seifer's voice sang out, his smile growing wider as Axel did what he said. Our eyes met, making my heart rate quicken and a strong piercing emotion run through Axel. Then I saw what was in his hands, a sharp silver dagger. My gasp rung through the silence, louder then the cold wind. "You know what to do." His voice sung out, his eyes glowing with complete joy. Axel raised the knife in a smooth arc, his body tensing up as he held it pointed down.

And she realised what Seifer was doing. Axel had stayed in his spot the knife stopping in the air. He wasn't going to hurt her physically, there was much better ways to hurt someone. Seifer had found the worse. That torrent of emotion that ran inside her grew, blocking out any sound. Draining any emotion from around her, she felt the power bubble up to it's breaking point. "No!" Screaming a high pitch wail as the knife began to drop, and with that she let out all that kept in emotion.

**So it's kind of a cliff hanger. Thank you for reading it by the way, I'm really happy that you chose this story to read : D So thank you!**

**I'm actually doing alot better today! I'm really happy to have you guys reading this story so when I write it's almost calming in a sense. So thank you all! :D You guys are amazing, wonderful people : )**

******SPECIAL THANKS TO:MY FOLLOWERS-Krajesh, SapphireIntensity09,xXxGothicButterflySpiritxXx, and Jgally- THANKS! : D MY FAVORITER PEOPLE(?)- Krajesh, SapphireIntensity09 and xXxGothicButterflySpiritxXx, vampiretietwo and livelaughlove 87878-THANK YOU SO MUCH ^ ^ AND MY REVIEWERS-animeluv3, xXGothicButterflySpiritxXx and Krajesh, Sapphire Intensity,livelaughlove87878- : )! _*If I forget your name up here let me know*_**

***Hands Krajesh a spotted kitten with angel wings* because I'm a cat person : D and they sound so cute ^.^ thanks for the review : )**

**And to all who read pretzels *throws bags of pretzels to everyone* : ) thank you once again for reading this : )**

**Please let me know what you think? If you thought this chapter was amazing or lame. It helps. You can even leave suggestions because I read each review or PM. So please PM or review this chapter and I'll, hmm, I willll . . . give you a stuffed bear : D (I really like stuffed animals ^.^) and a hat. Anyways, thank you and good night!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Continuing from chapter 13 ^.^ except in Namine's point of view! Enjoy!**

**Namine**

Pain. Despair. Fear. All of this was taking over my body, Seifer being pushed out completely. My body cringed on the ground, shaking as if spasms were going through it. Looking up, I saw Xion still standing, staring at our bodies littering the grass. Somehow she had held against Seifer though, I knew that because he was concentrating on her but she seemed to ignore it. And at one point she drained the emotion out of me.

Her eyes had gone a silver color, reflecting the moon easily. Black locks of hair moved as if a wind was gently pushing it but the grass and the tree sat still. Seifer was looking up to now, but Axel and Kairi seemed to be shivering on the ground eyes clouded by a soldish hue that contained threads of silver through it. Seifer's eyes met mine, wild but mostly surprised. Light seemed to flash off of his eyes, a quick gold slash against the shadowy green grass. Now I knew how Xion's power could destroy the world, if she had added a bit more power to this Axel would most likely be dead.

That cold voice that answered only to Seifer spoke to me sounding weary. _Block it._ If voices could sound metallic that's how I would have described her. A sound as if she had several similar tones speaking at once, almost robotic.

She made it sound almost simple, but she had never spoken to me directly. Only through me. Trying to focus on something to block Xion with, I tried to find where she was inside me. The realization that hit was almost enough to shock me out of Xion's grip, but not enough. Her being seemed to wrap around every strand of my existence, a water like flow around my veins. Slowly, I pulled my arm up and looked at the delicate pale skin around my wrist. Moonlight reflected of of it in tiny vibrant colors, reflecting like diamonds. _You will die if you don't stop_ _her_, her voice sounding less tired as if my death really shocked her.

Wondering why she would care, she answered me without having me ask her formally. _Because you are my vessel. If you die, then I, too, shall die_. Voice growing silent, somehow I knew that she wasn't going to speak to me again, leaving me to figure out how to block Xion. The moment her name was thought through my mind, the pain was back sevenfold. Flinching, I recoiled back into myself, searching.

There seemed to be nothing, and, frustrated, I began to let long lines of curses run through my mind. Which also seemed to have no effect on the golden mist. Thoughts trailing off, my mind quickly thought up Roxas and I felt so lucky that I hadn't told him about our plans. He might never find out now.

As if a warm bubble of relaxation hit me, the pain melted away. Opening my eyes I saw a golden mist like thing around me wide in a circle. Blinking, the sight was lost and I realised it was the witches sight. "Namine." My heart dropped, but fluttered. It made no sense, he couldn't be here. No one else knew about this so there was no one who could have told him. Defying that, he stood up in front of her, blue eyes shining.. "What are you doing on the ground, silly?" Instantly I sat up, starig at him in wonder. Sunlight, although it was just night, seemed to set his hair to a golden quality.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, looking around to see we were on a hill covered in flowers and a shady oak resting at the top. His laugh made me jump, everything felt wrong.

Where had Xion gone? And all the others? What happened to them? Before I could ask he smiled, offering me his hand. "I'm here for you." For a second I looked at him wondering why he said that. Then realizing he was answering my early question, I took his hand and pulled myself up. His ocean blue eyes pulled my sweeping gaze over the scenery, and for a second the light bounce off them causing a multitude of color to flash through them.

"Your an illusion." Whispering it, he seemed shocked then shook his head laughing. Trying to convince him would be useless, just an image I had seemed to create. None of this was real, for a second my vision faltered bringing in a flash of pain. Mentally, I grabbed at the image to keep Xion out. Focusing all that crystal like liquid energy in me to my sight, the illusion faded into a shimmery shadow of reality. Stretching my legs slowly, I walked over to where Xion stood. In an echoing voice the mirrored Roxas asked where I was going. Grabbing my hand, I could feel his soft touch trying to tug me towards the oak tree.

Silver eyes glared down at me, but Xion seemed to be underneth it. "Xion." My voice rwas loud against the silence that had fallen across the hill. "Stop. Your killing him." I flung my arm out towards where Axel's now still body lay. Through the sight, I saw the golden mist lighten up. But it still swirled around us. "Xion."

"I can't, he'll hurt him." Both Xion's voice and the sound of a women's voice was heard. They were acting as one. The Witch of Empathy's voice sounded soothing like a mother. Almost as if you could fall asleep listening to her talk and I had to catch myself from lowering my guard. Every part of her made to kill, her voice for trusting along with her 'vessel's' childlike body. She was meant to make you lower your guard.

"He won't. Not after this." Shaking her head a twinge of desperation ran through me. Raising my hand, I slapped her as hard as I could across the face. Head flying to the side, I heard Axel and Kairi's sighs of releif. Looking back at them, Axel had been biting his arm hard enough to bleed while Kairi had curled up in a ball, tear trails on her cheeks. A wind entered across the hill as if entering for the first time. Determination was still on her face until she saw Axel's bleeding arm, quickly vanishing to fear.

The image I threw up to protect myself wavered, and faded leaving me feelin hollow. My legs gave out before I noticed them shaking, and blackness clouded my sight. My heart thudded as I thought it was Seifer trying to control me, but after lifting my heavy eyelids I noticed him sprawled out on the ground to. I had used to much energy, my face hurting from something that happened earlier and the rest of me hurting because of the energy I just used. Standing up slowly, I managed to limp behind Xion and Kairi who were carrying an unconscious Axel. A slight limp was in Xion's form to, but she held on to him tightly.

Looking back, I saw Seifer hadn't moved. He lay staring at us walking away, his eyes meeting mine. A look of triumph and fear mixed in his eyes, both fighting for control of the emotions on his face. Shuddering, I turned around and hobbled after the others.

But his eyes said it all, only two more until the ritual is ready.

**By the way, two as in one witch and the maiden. Just in case you guys were realizing that there was four witches already. Yupp.**

**Thank you! I really had fun with this chapter and if it weren't for you guys reading my story I never would have made it to this chapter. Thank you so much. ^.^ You guys inspire me everyday : )**

**********SPECIAL THANKS TO:MY FOLLOWERS-Krajesh, SapphireIntensity09,xXxGothicButterflySpiritxXx, and Jgally- THANKS! : D MY FAVORITER PEOPLE(?)- Krajesh, SapphireIntensity09 and xXxGothicButterflySpiritxXx, vampiretietwo and livelaughlove 87878-THANK YOU SO MUCH ^ ^ AND MY REVIEWERS-animeluv3, xXGothicButterflySpiritxXx and Krajesh, Sapphire Intensity,livelaughlove87878- : )! _*If I forget your name up here let me know*_**

***Hands Krajesh a dark brown stuffed bear with a purple ribbon* Thank you for all your reviews and your very helpful PM's : D *also hands him a birthday hat -the cone ones-* ^_^**

***Hands livelaughlove87878 a light brown stuffed bear* Thank you for finding my story and liking it. It means alot to me and I'm really happy you've enjoyed it so far. *Hands livelaughlove87878 a beret* ^.^**

**Please review. Tell me what you think of the chapter or story line or even the characters? Any would be much appreciated : ) Going into specific details or just commenting on it all together. I'll give you smores : ) and a sticky on tattoo *no real ones tehe***

**Thank you guys for all the support and I hope your lives are filled with love and happiness : ) Good night~**


	15. Chapter 15

**So chapter #15. : ) I hope you enjoy it. Axel's part was especially fun to write ^.^**

**Namine**

Getting up in the morning was torture. Every part of my body cried out in pain, the exertion over my powers wearing down my body. Just standing up made me want to fall back down and sleep. But the promise kept me moving. Tying up my blonde hair and putting on loose clothing. Roxas had texted my phone several times in the past hour. My heart leapt at the thought of him texting me but, at the same time, fell to my stomach at the thought of telling him.

Part of me felt releived that he would finally know. The other part was screaming that he would hate me and that to many people knew. Basically, I was at war with myself. So walking out of the train station and to my usual coffee shop sent waves of nerves through me. Right now I wished Xion was here to calm my emotions and leak some peaceful ones through me. But she was most likely still nursing Axel back to health, he came out the worst of our group last night. I barely stopped Xion on time. The thought sent a shiver through me, she could have easily killed him.

Roxas was already sitting on the couch we sat on when he kissed me. My cheeks burned at the thought of it, my heart was racing in my chest. Sora wasn't anywhere in sight which only confused me. They were suppose to be here together. He took out his phone and began typing on it. I walked in, wincing at the bell.

Yuffie instantly bounded to my side, Leon looking amused at her childish behavior. I could feel Roxas' eyes on me, but I was to busy preparing for Yuffie's tackle. She still seemed to knock me off my balance, her strength landing me on my butt. "You have a visitor~," her voice sang out. Behind her Leon started to lift her by her stomach allowing me to get up. Her girlish giggles rang through the empty coffee shop.

"Hey, Nam. Hot chocolate?" I nodded, the thought of the warmth against my chilled hands making me already feel warm. "Come on. Leave the kids alone." He was carrying her away while she made a pouting face. Towards the corner I heard Roxas chuckle and my nerves shot back up. Suddenly I wished that Yuffie and Leon had stayed over for a minute longer.

"Hi." Sitting down next to him, the couch was sinking more towards Roxas and my body leaned with it. Blood rushed to my face as my body was leaning against his, my head on his chest. Before I could move he had an arm around my shoulders. My face grew even warmer, especially when Yuffie came over winking as she handed us our hot chocolates. Roxas somehow conveniently missed all of Yuffie's teasing, his arm feeling warmer and warmer as it stayed on my shoulders.

"so what's the big secret?" It sounded so simple, as if he didn't care. But when I looked in his blue eyes I could see he was anxious to know it. Circles were under his eyes as if he hadn't slept last night. He pulled me tighter against him until I winced. He let go after, quickly inspecting me. "Why do you have a bruise on your face?" I touched the spot Kairi had hit me which should have been concealed by make up. His hand went over mine causing me to blush through the makeup. He didn't chuckle this time, instead gently guiding my hand away from my face so he could see the swollen part again. A hiss came out between his teeth.

"I'm going to explain that." A soft humorless laugh came out of my lips, he was still holding my hand. The voice in my head taunted me, telling me he wouldn't care after all was said and done. "But first, where's Sora? Isn't he suppose to hear this to?"

"Kairi texted him. For some reason she's really sore and wanted Sora to take care of her. He was so thrilled that he told me to tell you that he will hear the story later. Soo. . ." Looking at me, his eyes fixed on mine. I gulped, the story had significantly grown becauseof last night and I knew we would be here for a while. Breaking the eye contact, I lowered myself into the couch.

**Axel**

When he woke up every part of him cried out in pain. Surprised to even be opening his eyes he expected to see a bandadge wrapped around his midsection while a heart monitor beeped next to him. Instead he saw a very girly bedroom, stuffed animals all around, with books in towering piles. His feet were hanging off the edge of the bed he was laying on. Sitting up was even more painful and he groaned as his muscles all screamed at him.

There was a small shape curled up next to his legs on the bottom of the bed. His heart beat to quickly as he forgot the pain. Xion's body barely moved as she breathed in her sleep. Axel reached out toward the girl, pulling her up and away from the edge. Her bed was so small that she was literally pressed against him. Every part of her that touched him felt like it was burning through his clothes, his heart beating so fast that he wondered why she didn't wake up from the sound of it.

Slowly, her body relaxed against his. It startled him how still she slept, only her breathing seemed to make her body move. And her breaths were so quiet that even in the silence of the room he couldn't hear her. Without warning, she sat up, her small black hair puffy as she looked around.

"Axel?" Xion's soft voice loud against the silence. Turning around she saw me and realized how close we were. Her plae face reddened instantly.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you I was just trying to stop him. He was going to He was going to make you-" She couldn't get the words out, stumbling at the thought. Axel's heart leapt as tears slid down her face, realizing that the rush of pain was from her. Putting two and two together a big knot of fear and releif washed through him as he realized she was more related to their problem then he thought. But she was alive. Soft sniffles were coming out of her as more tears trailed down her cheeks.

Sitting up, Axel hugged the small girl to her chest. He felt like a giant in her room, everything in there was Xion sized. Before he knew what he was doing he had tilted her head up and was kissing her. An incredible feeling overtook him, like he had been holding something heavy for years and finally set in down. Their kiss quickly in tensified as Xion grabbed at his red hair. A soft moan came from her lips as if she could have possibly felt what he had been feeling this whole time. Suddenly her emotions were pouring into his. Longing, giddyness, and a feeling that felt a lot like love. When they pulled away she looked at him blushing. "Well last night was worth it. I finally got to see your room and kissed the most amazing girl today."

Cheeks reddening, she pulled away abruptly causing his muscles to protest. Noticing his flinch she gave a shy smile, her blue eyes looking through her black eyelashes. It made his heart beat faster. "Lay down, I'll go make you some soup." Walking off, she left the door open. Axel's heart leapt as he heard a muffled squeal from another room. It only confirmed what he said. He would do it all over again for another moment like that.

**Thank you so much for continuing to read my story. I'm really happy that you guys enjoy it so much *excited squeal* Thank you guys for reading it!**

**************SPECIAL THANKS TO:MY FOLLOWERS-Krajesh, SapphireIntensity09,xXxGothicButterflySpiritxXx, Jgally,vampiretietwo and livelaughlove 87878- THANKS! : D MY FAVORITER PEOPLE(?)- Krajesh, SapphireIntensity09 and xXxGothicButterflySpiritxXx, vampiretietwo and livelaughlove 87878-THANK YOU SO MUCH ^ ^ AND MY REVIEWERS-animeluv3, xXGothicButterflySpiritxXx and Krajesh, Sapphire Intensity,livelaughlove87878- : )! _*If I forget your name up here let me know*_**

***Hands freshly made smores to Krajesh and livelaughlove87878* I'm kinda hungry now : ) *hands dragon sticky on tatoo to Krajesh* Yup dragons because you like them ^.^ *Hands keyblade tatoo to livelaughlove87878* because you have to like KH to be reading this : D Thank you for your reviews, they made me happy!**

**A little inspiring story: My little sister saw someone drop some money. She tells me and I tell her to pick it up thinking it was a quarter or something, but then she shows me it was 10 dollars. My little sister then runs after the couple (we were at the movies btw) and hands the lady her 10 dollars back, not taking any of it. We didn't tell her to and I expected her to keep it. I was so amazed at her kindness. The lady gave her half of it, surprised at my little sister's honesty. I'm really proud of her and I hope you guys found this as inspiring as I did when I saw it : )**

**Anyways, please review or PM. It makes me really happy : ) I'll give you a huge hug because I feel all huggy thanks to my little sis. Thank you again for reading this. I wish you all the most inspiring, fun filled days.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter #16! Enjoy ^.^**

**Namine**

I didn't want to look back at him. He had been the one to defend me against Axel. And now I was admitting Axel had been right everytime they fought. There was something different inside me that was slowly getting out. The crystal like veins were proof enough. Looking at them now, I scowled. Roxas was still quiet, the silence like tiny daggers sticking into me.

Yuffie and Leon were watching very indiscreetly, when Yuffie saw that I looked up she pointed at Roxas and punched her hand with a questioning gaze. Shaking my head, I resisted the urge to laugh. The tiny voice in my head repeating 'I told you so' over and over in the silence. Forcing myself to look at him, his head was down only showing his blonde spikes. He wasn't looking at me, and that seemed to hurt more. A glare or an accusing look would feel easier then this. My hands shook as I stood up, slipping my arms back into my jacket. "Namine. What was that guy's name again?" His voice sounded thoughtful and worried. When I looked back at him, he was staring at me intently without any signs of being angry. "Where are you going?"

"Seifer. Why aren't you mad at me?" He looked stricken at the thought. "You should be angry that I kept this from you. You shouldn't be so calm. You should hate me." This didn't make any sense. The confusion on his face, the way he accepted it so easily. Suddenly he was standing up in front of me, arms wrapped around my stomach.

"But I don't. I couldn't." Giving a soft squeeze, he let me go looking at me directly with his azul eyes. "And I know that guy. He used to be a good friend of another friend." His gaze went distant again, looking through me instead of at me. They knew each other. "He is the one controlling you?" I nodded and Roxas pulled out his phone, dialing a number so fast that I didn't see any of the digits. "Hayner? Hey it's Roxas . . . I'm fine . . . That's great, but listen. You remember Seifer, right? . . Well, have you talked to him recently." It was extremely frustrating to only hear one side of the convesation and I strained, to no avail, to hear the other half. "Okay, well thanks man. . . Yeah, we should catch up some time. Bye." Snapping the phone shut, his eyes went back on me making my legs feel weak. "Xion said he had nothing to lose, right?"

"Yeah, but how does that have anything to do with it?" Trying to put all the pieces together was becoming more and more difficult, but Roxas looked as if he knew exactly what was going on. "What happened?"

He pulled me back into the couch and against him. "When we were younger he would pick on me and my friends; Hayner, Pence, and Olette." Running his hand through my hair he looked away from me. "Back then we did all kinds of stuff, like this game called a struggle match and picking up small jobs to go places on the train. Well, when we got older, Olette and Seifer got together. They were what people called the perfect couple. She was always so happy and would never stop talking about him." A long pause followed that and Iknew what he was about to say. "Senior year, he bought her an engagement ring and when she was driving home she got into a wreck. The driver was drunk but only got ten years behind bars. That's why . . ." Roxas trailed off, lost for words.

"That's why he hates everyone. Because Olette died." I finished, for once feeling sorry for the blonde. "So that house was where they lived? Is that why he takes such good care of it?" Remembering the time he took me there and telling me that place was very special to him. Seifer had said memories would come alive there.

"No, that's where they were planning to move into together after high school. Olette loved that place like it was alive, even with it being trashed. She would go up there at night and watch the stars." A sigh came out of Roxas, one that sounded sad. Brushing his hand through his own blonde spikes, he stood up and extended his hand out to me. "Why don't we go do something? Just to take our minds off of this." Part of me hesitated, knowing we should be doing something to stop this. The rest of me didn't care. I took his hand, seeing Yuffie smile at us as we left still holding hands.

**Xion**

He was still in her bed, even though it was around two in the afternoon. Each time he would say something her heart would race and a blush would settle along her cheeks. But she wanted to kiss him again. The thought of that causing her face to grow warm.

A little jingle chirped out of his phone and Axel checked it. "It's from Roxas. It says we have to meet up later." Sighing, Axel stood up from her bed. Everything was tiny in here compared to him. She felt like an elf. "And I was really looking forward to you nursing me back to health." Winking at her, his laughter echoed throughout her room as her face grew redder.

"I can't. Me, Namine, and Kairi are meeting up later." A dissapointed look crossed Axel's face, almost as if pouting, which made a satisfied feeling swell through her small form. Axel gave her a sly glance and she cursed that her feelings seemed to be leaking out of her. Ever since she used that wild power her emotions had been running loose and sinking into others. The red head bent down, and was kissing her softly again. All of the emotions she had felt earlier swelled back in her and spilled everywhere. Their kiss quickly deepened thanks to Xion's torrent of emotions, her fingers quickly grabbing fistfuls of red spikes. A low chuckle vibrated in Axel's throat, distracting her enough to pull away. Breathless, she went to look away as Axel grabbed her chin. An evil smile playing on his lips.

"You sure?" Her legs weakened under his stare, electric green eyes sending shocks through her. He was definatley evil, Xion glance at anything but him. Slowly her heart's pounding returned to it's regular speed.

"You are so going to get it." It sounded breathless making Axel chuckle at her weak threat. Flicking him on the ear, he let go of his hold on her chin and stood up straight. Part of Xion complained but most of her was cheering at the small victory. "And yes, I'm sure. We're meeting up at seven at that coffee place. We're going to try and figure out the last witch with our powers. Namine seems to be a little upset right now." A sense of nervousness ran through her, Namine being afraid was definatley a bad sign. Biting her lip, she didn't want to find the last witch. It felt as if everything would change once they found her. That thought had slowly stuck to her. Axel pulled her into his arms, her head pushed against his chest. "Why are you so touchy-feely?" Barely pushing away from him, she could feel his laugh in his chest.

"Because I've felt how you did," he bent down and kissed her nose, "and I can see you don't mind all of this 'touchy-feely'" Letting out a laugh, Xion baried her face in his shirt to hide her blush. "Let's go out for a bit. We still have a few hours until we have to go seperate ways."

Nodding, Xion grabbed his hand and left. A smile lighting up her face as she looked at the tall red head, gripping his hand tighter as he led her away from her apartment.

**So I hope you all enjoyed this! And thank you for taking the time to read it. : ) I'm really happy you did!**

**Actually I'm really nervous about this chapter. It was hard to write and, well, I guess I'm anxious to see if you guys liked it. (I really hope you did)**

******************SPECIAL THANKS TO:MY FOLLOWERS-Krajesh, SapphireIntensity09,xXxGothicButterflySpiritxXx, Jgally,vampiretietwo and livelaughlove 87878- THANKS! : D MY FAVORITER PEOPLE(?)- Krajesh, SapphireIntensity09 and xXxGothicButterflySpiritxXx, vampiretietwo and livelaughlove 87878-THANK YOU SO MUCH ^ ^ AND MY REVIEWERS-animeluv3, xXGothicButterflySpiritxXx and Krajesh, Sapphire Intensity,livelaughlove87878- : )! _*If I forget your name up here let me know*_**

***Big hug to livelaughlove87878* Thank you! ^.^ *Big hug to Krajesh* Huggly hug! : D *Thank you for your reviews and both of you guys PM's are really nice. I'm so happy so thank you sooo much : )***

**Please Review/PM me and tell me what you think. Was this chapter okay? I'm a little nervous.**

**It's been a long night (it's 5:26 now T.T) so Imma catch some sleep before I have to wake up! But I love writing for you guys so the long hours spent on this is worth it! Thank you all and Goodnight : D**


	17. Chapter 17

**So chapter #17. Enjoy : D**

**Roxas**

His plan hadn't exactly worked, the small blonde gripping his hand tighter each time she thought of all the information they had exchanged. But he couldn't blame her, if he wasn't with her he would have tryed to go and talk some sense to Seifer. It struck him as strange. Apparently they had some strong powers that could take over anothers will. The moment she said what she was capable of he felt something was missing. At first he couldn't pinpoint it, but now holding her hand he knew what it was. Fear. Roxas should be terrified of her if what she said was the truth. But when he looked into those shining blue eyes he felt the need to protect her.

"Namine?" Letting his voice snap her back into reality when her grip tightened even more. Instantly the grip loosened and she looked around the train station.

"Where are we going?"Her voice sounded amused and Roxas instantly felt satisfied.

"You'll find out. Soon." Leading her onto a train quickly so she wouldn't see the sign, they were pressed up against each other as more people crowded on. The blonde's cheeks instantly went red as Roxas chuckled. A giggle escaping her lips as the train started jolting them and pushing them closer. She smelled of roses which, for some reason, made him think of yellow roses.

When the train stopped they waited for everyone to get off before them, Namine's eyes trailing over everything for a hint at where he had taken her. Roxas quickly led her to the door to keep the surprise going. Air tasting almost like salt, he could feel Namine's surprise next to him. "The beach?" Laughing, she started to lead him down the few blocks to the sand. It wasn't hard for him to keep up with her, they had trained under Axel when taking an oath to protect the people on earth. At first he thought the request was strange but he learned not to question it and with the way Axel was so dedicated to this impossible mission Roxas accepted it.

"Wait, there's somewhere I want to go first," he laughed as Namine slowed her pace. Looking up at him with a smile, she started giggling breathlessly. Roxas felt a goofy smile plaster his face as he looked into her excited eyes, no longer thinking about what the future held. Somewhere in the back of his mind it was haunting him, but he hid it. "It's just over here." Leading her to this small house that's blue trimming and white paint were fading from the sun. An open sign hung on the door and Roxas pushed it open letting the blonde girl go first. The old man's voice shouted out from behind the long counter. "Hey Cid." Cid looked at him amused and then his eyes fell on Namine, internally, Roxas sighed.

"Hey Roxas. Long time no see." Leaning against the wall he looked Namine up and down again. "And who is this pretty little thing you brought in," saying it with a wink, Namine's face turned a bright red. A chuckle came from the old man as he leaned across the counter, a smile playing across his face. "Now what can I get you missy?" Namine looked at Roxas for help.

"Don't be such a pervert." Walking up behind her he slipped an arm around her shoulders, his mouth speaking words without permission. "This is Namine, my girlfriend." Expecting her to stiffen or correct him he was surprised to hear her giggle and press closer to his side. A jolt went through him as he realized what that meant, mentally cheering at his luck. The older man's eyebrows shot up, a smile broadening on his face. "And we will take two sea salt ice creams." She looked at him curiously but Roxas ignored it.

Handing them the ice cream, Cid laughed as Namine's face reddened as soon as their eyes met. "Here you go. And I'm not old, kid." Sending a teasing glare his way, he winked at Namine again.

She was almost releived to leave there but amused at the same time. "Who was that?" Another cute little giggle escaping around the ice cream. "And this is really good!" Her hair waving in the wind, shining as the setting sun hit it. Linking arms instead of holding hands, Roxas started to eat his ice cream.

"His name is Cid. He's my uncle who helped me get started here and I usually work for him." Another lick of his ice cream, the flavors crashing through his mouth. "He has several different place in other cities but this one is my favorite. He's actually nice when he isn't hitting on younger, pretty girls," Namine didn't miss the compliment, ducking her head to hide her blush. Tightening her grip on his arm, she leaned her head on his arm. The smell of the sea and the sound of it cleared his head each time he visited and he felt glad to have her with him. But the thoughts still ran through his mind.

"Roxas? Why are you guys so determined to protect everyone?" Her question surprised him causing him to choke.

"I'm not exactly sure," he laughed at her confused expression. "It was Axel's idea to protect the world, but no one can do that on their own. I joined his group to watch his back. Not alot of people notice but he has made a difference, sometimes saving lives." Mind racing, he spoke without meaning to. "With a job of this importance, I thought he would be excited at the chance. But he's not." Her face frowned and he saw she was thinking about it again. He sighed but didn't try and stop her, they would be leaving in less than an hour anyways. "What are you going to do if, if Seifer succeeds?" A question he was going to save for later but bursted out of him.

Her expression instantly became guarded, blocking him out. "I don't know." Roxas could tell she was lying, a feeling that wasn't right tracing over his stomach. She had a plan that was bad enough that she kept it to herself. Roxas felt worry start to gnaw at his stomach but he pushed it down. "I guess I'll just wing it." Voice monotone, she smiled as if it would make him not question her. It only sent more questions to rise in his mind.

**Thank** **you for continuing to read this. I put a little RoxasXNamine stuff in (like I said) but the next chapter is definatley a story line one. Thank you again and I'm really amazed that people like this. Thank you thankyou, thankyou!**

******************SPECIAL THANKS TO:MY FOLLOWERS-Krajesh, SapphireIntensity09,xXxGothicButterflySpiritxXx, Jgally,vampiretietwo and livelaughlove 87878- THANKS! : D MY FAVORITER PEOPLE(?)- Krajesh, SapphireIntensity09 and xXxGothicButterflySpiritxXx, vampiretietwo and livelaughlove 87878-THANK YOU SO MUCH ^ ^ AND MY REVIEWERS-animeluv3, xXGothicButterflySpiritxXx and Krajesh, Sapphire Intensity,livelaughlove87878- : )! _*If I forget your name up here let me know*_**

******************So I forgot to put up the thingy where reviewand I'll give you a . . but Krajesh and livelaughlove87878 still reviewed. As my appreciation I'm giving you guys a pillow pet! *hands dragon one to Krajesh* *hands panda pillow pet to livelaughlove87878* Why a pillow pet? because I recently took a sleep day and they remind me of that. **

******************Also I'm pretty amazed at how far this has gone. And there is still more to come! I've already semi-planned the end ^.^ and I was wondering if I should maybe make a sequel to this? Tell me what you think : D**

******************Please review/PM. They have kept me writing when I probably would have stopped around chapter 10. They are so inspiring and I love to have readers like you guys. Thank you again : )**

******************And to those of you who can't review because you don't have a profile etc thank you for continually reading this. I love you all and good night ^.^**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for such a lat update! School started up again and I've been super busy so please forgive me! I'll probably only be able to update weekends so I'm sorry if that is a little troubling. **

**Here's chapter 18. I hope you guys like it. : )**

**Xion**

Watching Namine doodle along a sketchpad was becoming more and more frustrating. This wasn't going well, especially with all of their minds jumbled. Kairi constantly checking her phone in case Sora texted her and Namine drawing hearts and flowers along the edge of the papers. No to mention the constant creeping thoughts of her red head clouding her mind.

And one thought shoved to the front of her mind. Before getting into the coffee shop Roxas had sent her a message. It didn't surprise her that he texted her, it was what the message meant. _Namine's hiding something_.

There wasn't any details, just a quick message. That was probably what frustrated the small girl the most, he didn't explain if what the blonde was hiding was good or bad. Not that anything was exactly good or bad, most things were shaded in the gray section. Even Seifer's logic was in a grayish section, hearing his story made the black haired girl feel sorry for him. Her eyes glanced at the cute doodles that were being sketched where the next witches face should be. She didn't seem threatening, even pure at some points, but Xion learned that anyone could lie. All they needed was a good disguise, and Namine had a pretty good one. Blue eyes looked up as Xion started poping her knuckles in frustration. The blondes feelings were mixed with a giddiness and confusion at Xion reaction.

"Yes?" Her voice chimed out, Kari stayed focused on the message she was typing out on her phone. Kairi seemed happy but there was still a bit of the fear Namine caused still lingered, Xion instantly sent some soothing waves of energy her way. It was easy to control it, which surprised her because she never tried using it before now. The red head's body relaxed, a small smile starting to lighten her face, Namine noticed and gave Xion a smile. She was just as good at controling hers as Xions. Or at least she assumed.

"We've got nothing accomplished. It's already near ten." Sighing, Xion ruffled a hand through her short black hair. By now she looked like a mess, constantly ruffling her hair and making her look messy while she slumped low into the booth. But there wasn't any competition with Kairi sitting next to them, bith her and Namine looked plain compared to the girl sitting in sweats. The blonde looked down at her paper and giggled.

"I guess your right." Giggling again and scribbling out another decorated heart that was starting to reach toward the center of the paper she set her pencil down. "I've just been a little distracted." A spike of elation ran through her which confused Xion more then she already was. If her and Roxas had such a good time then why did he suspect her of hiding something? Nerves seemed to ignite the smaller girls body. Roxas is worried for her, not about what she could be plotting. Another sigh escaped the tiny girl's lips and she sank down further into the booth ruffling both her clothes and hair.

"Well, if that won't work out, then tell us some more about this." It sounded weird even to her but she was to frustrated to care. Her question seemed to strike both of the girls attention, Namine getting out of her slumped form while Kairi set her phone in her lap. Suddenly Namine's emotions were held up tight, subconsiously Xion tryed poking at them with her power. Her mind's sight saw a gold mist start to swirl around the blonde girl, but it seemed blocked by transparent air with colors swirling through it. Pushing harder, Namine stiffened and pushed the gold mist further off with her fluid like power. Instinctivley, Xion's eyes narrowed at Namine's sudden guard while the blonde's face was rigid with control.

"What do you want to know?" Definatley guarded now, Namine stared directly into Xion's eyes. Kairi glanced between the two of them feeling the energy pass but not seeming to see what was happening. Letting the gold mist recede back to it's usual light coating, she was surprised to see Namine's defenses still up.

"Fine." Pouting a bit, Xion straightened up as well. "Tell us why they want to destroy the earth. Why is it so important to destroy all of this." Waving her hand in the air, she didn't realize how interested she was about the question until she saw Namine's eyes light up with interest. Her emotion was still guarded but her wall seemed to waver a bit.

"They don't want to destroy it." Giggling at both the girls confused expressions, Namine leaned on the table. "The earth is just their battle ground, we are just pawns for their fight. Back before time started they used to walk among the land united." She touched her fingers together as she talked, in Xion's other vision she saw small colorful power zapping from the contact. Looking closely, she saw a reflective coating inside namine's arms, running along the girl's veins. Looking at her own arms she saw gold and silver webbing through her arms unnoticable. "A huge fight broke among them, none of them trusting the other. And soon they started to fight, ravishing the land and destroying anything living.

"Five maidens from different lands traveled together and had the witches sealed in their body, a maiden of light casting the binding spell to them. Each girl died shortly after that, but the spell was cast. Only the witches are immortal, sleeping as time passed again. Now they are waking up, old blood stirs with grudges to end. Old ghosts to haunt this new world we crated." Namine started to babble on, her eyes unfocused as she told the story. Xion wondered how long she had known all this, the girls seeming well memorized in the stories. A shudder went through her as she realized how long she could have known this and the weight it carried. "This is their battleground. The final fight. The end to all." Kairi had shreds of fear going through her but Xion ignored it. The stor rocked her. A battle ground, only to end some petty fight from way back when. "They've awakened because the light maiden has been reincanated. Everything's changed now." Her guard was still risen, but something in her expression confirmed Roxas' fears. She was hiding something big. And she definatley didn't want anyone finding out. Any traces of giddiness had quickly left the blondes expression, her eyes dulled as she stared at a picture in her mind. Xion wondered if it was an illusion of the future, or something from her past.

The past definatley seeming to haunt her now more. Xion fet an urge to ask about it, not knowing anything about the young witch. But she seemed to know everything they needed to know. Her lips started to form the words when she finally felt a tiny trickle of what the blonde was feeling. A tiny stream of despair and fear but enough to keep the questions stay inside Xion.

**Namine**

Time is moving to fast. Exhaustion filled my muscles as I walked home, the moon starting to tilt towards the horizon as the night started to bleed into morning. The train had stopped running by the time we left but I couldn't take a ride from them because they reminded me about the time.

When I was near them I could feel their powers strengthen as the witches were starting to stir. The more the witches grew restless the less time they seemed to have. If they fully awakened, all four of them would be incinerated without the ritual. But with the ritual they would be allowing complete devastation of the planet. Either outcome looked grim. And her other option was more of a chance, impossible. But it was try or sacrifice everything else.

A car was in the driveway, which meant Cloud was back. And judging by the car in the driveway Aerith was probably sleeping on the couch after a late night of work. Sneaking in wasn't hard, Aerith was typically a heavy sleeper and would softly snore. But it seemed as if the door was hard to push open, and I shut it quieter then I needed to. Cloud's figure was sprawled on the floor, Aerith was no where to be found. Silently, I tucked him in smiling at the thought that he had given upsleeping in his bed so Aerith could have it. There wasn't much he cared for so seeing this act of affection warmed me.

And strengthened my resolution. Another sacrifice I couldn't make.

But when I entered my room and shut the door, my body collapsed. I knew what was happening, what was going to happen. Seifer was winning and there wasn't a way to stop it. The clear liquid was swirling all the way up my shoulders now, Xion's gold and siver webbing reflecting it. A shiver went through my spine as reality set itself before me. My body shook but I refused to cry. It struck me that I should have told the girls what all this meant, how they were living on borrowed time. But finding the words to say that you were going to die soon and there wasn't much you could do seemed to elude me. The moon reflected the lights off from my veins, colors swirling around my dark room. It was still spreading.

There's not enough time left.

**So I'm really sorry to all of you who had been following this and realized I had suddenly stopped writing. This isn't discontinued, I will keep writing. It just will have to wait until weekends so I am sorry guys.**

**Thank you to all who have been reading this. I appreciate it and you guys have kept me from quitting this or stopping just because school started. Thank you!**

******************SPECIAL THANKS TO:MY FOLLOWERS-Krajesh, SapphireIntensity09,xXxGothicButterflySpiritxXx, Jgally,vampiretietwo and livelaughlove 87878- THANKS! : D MY FAVORITER PEOPLE(?)- Krajesh, SapphireIntensity09 and xXxGothicButterflySpiritxXx, vampiretietwo and livelaughlove 87878-THANK YOU SO MUCH ^ ^ AND MY REVIEWERS-animeluv3, xXGothicButterflySpiritxXx and Krajesh, Sapphire Intensity,livelaughlove87878- : )! _*If I forget your name up here let me know*_**

**To Krajesh and livelaughlove87878- thanks for the review. They did help me and I'm really glad you guys wrote them. So thank you soooo much.**

**And thank you to everyone. You reading this is just amazing so thank you. Thankk you ^.^**

**Please review or PM. Tell me if you hated this update or if you hate how lat my updates are. Speak your mind. I will read and respond. And thank you. Good night : )**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry about the late updates. There's just so little time. But I appreciate your replies so thank you! : )**

**Almost to chapter 20! Can you beleive it? I can't. Wow ^.^ Enjoy!**

**Roxas**

"She smiles and laughs but . . ." Complaining felt weird, even to his closest friend. Especially since Axel kept getting a goofy grin while staring off into space. He now only felt frustrated, confused and desperate, which wasn't that great of a combination to have. When he had seen Xion, her, usually hidden emotions, were easily readable across her face. And the fact that she wouldn't look at him, putting her hair in front of her eyes any time heir gazes caught, only put him on guard even more. It was a nervous habit but Roxas felt he had to pace to get all this sudden energy out. "I've got to go."

Axel didn't appear to have noticed that the blonde had talked, his green eyes flitting toward the room Xion had hid in. Frustration was trying to claw through him, but he pushed it down easily. Other thoughts quickly clouded his mind not letting him feel much more then worry. Slamming the door, his frustration bubbled up as he heard Axel call his name questioningly. He kept walking.

Down the stairs, on the sidewalk, on empty streets. His feet moved without direction, only focusing on the slowly moving moon and the stars that dusted the evening sky. Usually the isolation, the soundless night, would be comforting to him. Tonight it wasn't, only accomplishing to make him more anxious. The calm before the storm. He didn't remember where he heard that but it seemed to fit perfectly. Everyone seemed to calm with this going on. Only Namine, Xion, and himself seeming to notice that the problem was still there. Earlier he almost forgot like the other seemed to do. Push away all of those bad thoughts and pretend everything was normal. But those nagging thoughts would never leave him alone, and he could detect the strange behavior Namine was putting out. Even Xion was worrying, which was never a good sign. Houses moved by quicker as he picked up his pace.

Thoughts of Seifer and Olette also swirled through his mind. Everyone let him grieve on his own, no one questioning his actions when he started to isolate himself. Roxas felt guilt start to burden him. If he lost someone like that he probably wouldn't be able to handle it on his own as well. And for everyone to expect the big, tough blonde guy to do it was beyond unfair. Even Seifer's own gang seemed to ditch him, their strong leader rendered weak after a death. Clenching his fists, Roxas blindly ran down streets but the thoughs followed him. What if that had been him? Because if it had, he thought he might hate the world to. Enough to try and wipe out everyone who refused to understand, who expected him to carry such a burden without releif. It was unfair. And he could have stopped it by trying to help him. The blonde couldn't run faster, his thoughts louder then the pain in his lungs.

When he finally stopped, his body almost collapsed from the exertion. Each muscle ached and protested but kept away any straying thoughts. Looking around, he realised he was at the beach again almost at the same place him and Namine had gone shocked him how far her ran, feeling just how sore his muscles were. Only small streams of thought were allowed in, no longer assaulted with those long trains of thought. A yawn went through him, his eyes drooping low as he fought the urge to collapse in the sand. Above him, the stars began to fade as the inky night started to light up with the promise of sunlight.

Slowly dragging himself toward Cid's shop, waves and the scent of the salty winds soothed him. It always felt like home here. All those times his parents had left him with his uncle, to busy to be botherd with raising their own child, had made him need this place.A tremor went through him at the thought of his parents. He hadn't thought of them for years. Not since he realised how awful they were. What parent would miss their honor-roll child's graduation? Any hospital emergencies? Why would someone want to give away their child. A sudden urge to hit a wall went though him. Just like his hot-tempered friend would do. But he learned to control himself long before now. Mother and Father never allowed for disobedience, childish behaviors, or their own child begging for them to stay. That was just unacceptable. It was getting harder not to punch that wall.

The shack was in view now, a shadowy figure walknig along the shore behind it. Squinting, Roxas couldn't make any figure out of the shadow. Deciding to ignore it, he started to climb up the railing to try and reach the key. Cid hid it in a slot in the wood above the patio. Although it was simple for Cid to get it always too Roxas forever to touch the key, and grabbing it took longer. Cid had inherited the tall gene while Roxas was left with the short. Suddenly grateful at his height, he sent a quick thanks up to whoever was in charge that he was taller then Namine.

Fingers touching something cold, he stretched further on his toes. Finger pressing against the key, he slowly pulled it out. Balancing on the railing, he looked at it with triumpth. "Roxas?" Spinning around, his foot slipped. That voice brought on a new reason to be worried. She shouldn't be here.

**Namine**

The scent of bacon woke up, my stomach growling from the crying while my head pounded with complaints and protests. A pretty voice drifted from the kitchen, singing a sad love song. When I was younger it would make me cry, it was about a girl waiting for her husband at war who would never come home. Aerith's songs were usually sad but her voice was amazing. Unlike Cloud who was tone-deaf.

Sitting up I realized two things. One, I was still in my clothes from yesterday. Second was that I had fallen asleep on the floor near my door. Yawning, I switched into some more comfortable clothes. I stung where the jeans had dug into my hips leaving an imprint.

Checking my phone, I realized Roxas hadn't texted me. Dissapointment and a little bit of worry went through me as well as excitement at the thought of him. I know it's stupid to get so attatched but I felt like squealing when he introduced me as his girlfriend. Technically, I couldn't even beleive in love. It was like a illusion just like all that magic I could cast. A bundle of emotions tied together and labeled love when it was mainly a desire to be with someone in every aspect. But at some point you won't need them anymore. And yet, when I thought of Roxas, the word love came into my mind. He might have me beleiving.

Going into the kitchen, Cloud was sitting at the table reading some dark covered book while Aerith sang and cooked. "Good morning, sweet heart!" When she had first called me that I felt surprised. However she was sweet enough to pull it off, her words always giving reassurance and leaking all kinds of kindness. Even her eyes gave off that warm glow that made you want to trust her. And you could. If she could help, she would. Or she would try her best to at least. I hoped that Cloud was falling for her, they were perfect for each other. That or it was the giddiness of thinking of blonde 'boyfriend' constantly invading my thoughts.

"Good morning, Nam-" His voice cut off, Aerith frowned slightly but didn't take her eyes off the frying pan. Blue eyes stared at me in shock, his mouth slightly open from where he cut off talking.

"'Morning!" Trying to say it cheerfully didn't work, only made me sound slightly nervous. "What is it?"

"You-your arm. It's grown." My eyes drifted to my arm as well, the reflective lines tracing beyond my elbow. Aerith had turned off the stove, her own eyes looking at the marks. Silence filled the room as they stared at my arm as if it would grow in front of them. It didn't. "I guess it's good that I called Aqua." His voice was low, sad almost, and made my heart plummet. My heart started to hurt as I thought about her. I was running out of time. All that precious time I should have left.

"Aqua's coming?" It came out as a whisper.

"Yea." His voice also came out as a whisper, and he cleared his throat. "She was coming for a check-up, but now. . ." But now she would be here to stay. Now, she was here to play her part. My heart hurts.

**Why am I so excited for chapter 20? Well I thought this was going to end sooner but it's been going pretty well so I haven't strayed from the main plots I made for this story to shorten it. Still have a ways to go but I'm still excited!**

**********************SPECIAL THANKS TO:MY FOLLOWERS-Krajesh, SapphireIntensity09,xXxGothicButterflySpiritxXx, Jgally,vampiretietwo and livelaughlove 87878- THANKS! : D MY FAVORITER PEOPLE(?)- Krajesh, SapphireIntensity09 and xXxGothicButterflySpiritxXx, vampiretietwo and livelaughlove 87878-THANK YOU SO MUCH ^ ^ AND MY REVIEWERS-animeluv3, xXGothicButterflySpiritxXx and Krajesh, Sapphire Intensity,livelaughlove87878- : )! _*If I forget your name up here let me know* _**

**********************livelaughlove87878, Krajesh, and the guest who wrote ^.^ thanks for the feedback. Iappreciate it soooooo much. So big group hug to you guys! *Squeeze!***

**********************So thanbks guys! Please review, let me know what you think! Like this chapter, how about how the story is going? Any predictions as to what will happen next? Let me know by PM or review. I appreciate it.**

**********************I'm getting dizzy from tiredness so that's my cue to go. I love you all, you guys are amazing~! Good night!**


	20. Chapter 20

**So here's chapter 20! And since I thought it was so special, I made it extra long! I hope you guys enjoy.**

**Xion**

Walking around the small shops arm and arm with her fiery spirited boyfriend, she gripped her cup tighter as another wind sunk through her jacket. His arms were warm, just seeing him made a warmth crawl through her and made a shiver rush through her. When his blue eyes looked into hers she felt as if time was slowing for them, just as it felt now under his gaze. Leaning down, he kissed her lightly on the mouth. His lips lingering over hers and sending warm shocks of air over her dry frozen ones. It was hard to keep from pulling him close and kissing the daylight out of him but she was to shy to do that in front of the strangers that passed them. Some would stare openly at the two, their heights ranging so greatly. He chuckled and straightened up.

An unwanted blush crept up her cheek as she saw a few girls staring enviously at her. Keeping her emotions under control was nearly impossible now, now that she could feel any trace of it and how to manipulate it. The wild powers giving her one flaw. But it seemed an okay price to pay, her emotions were doubled and she could feel Axel's feelings were at the same level. For her. This was all she needed to accept the power and not try and reject it. As long as she knew the red head loved her as much as she loved him she was willing to put up with the down falls. Such as being one of the witches to the apocalypse.

Lips were warm against hers, Axel leaning down low enough to fully kiss her. Before she could control it she was kissing him back. Emotions being leaked from her as the floating feeling returned. A streak of golden light seemed to shine behind her closed eyes as he pulled back, her breath catching as she was caught off guard. "I have you back now?" His usual smirk playing on his lips as he looked down at her. Another shiver went through her body as she felt those electric green eyes meet up with her blue ones. Nodding, she gave an encouraging smile at him. Raising an eyebrow, he pulled her close leaving his face inches from her. "You sure?" Voice sounding mischevious, he quickly kissed her lips sending more warmth through her. He always brought summer time to her, even in the cold winter wind. Xion's body feeling as if the sun itself had warmed her and a giggle escaped her lips.

"Yes, I'm sure." Covering her smile with a curled hand she grabbed his and started leading him down the street. "Come on, I want to get some vanilla coffee." Axel didn't have to ask where anymore, the small coffee shop had been taken into by the group. They were treated like old friends instead of customers now, usually their drinks were "on the house". Both the owners seemed to already find the group endearing, teasing them friendly when they came in. Leon and Yuffie had been married for a while and Xion wondered why they didn't have children. Yuffie seemed like she would be such a good mother, her heart always open to all of their group ready to support them in any way possible. To Xion, that was reason enough to go to the little coffee shop. And then there was the fact that their coffee was irresistable. "Plus, we can get out of the cold and snuggle on the couch." That instantly made Axel move faster, Xion no longer leading him but trying to keep pace with his long strides. More giggles escaped her at his reaction.

"Well, let's go then." His feet moved even quicker making her have to speed walk just to stay beside him. He turned around at her laughter, his eyes searching hers with a sliver of amusement. Slowing his pace so she could walk beside him, he tucked her to his side as they walked. That summer feeling came back, his body holding just as much warmth as the summer wind. She baried herself into it as they reached the small shop.

A wave of dizziness overtook her as he reached for the door, her knees feeling weak. When his hands touched the metal of the door a burning sensation, no longer like the pleasant sun, rushed through her to her forehead. Her body froze, refusing to walk beside him into the warm shop. Turning around, he instantly let the door drop back shut. The feeling stayed with her, the burning focusing more and more on her forehead as she swayed in the icy winds. It held away any comfort that the chill of winter could have given her and she had the urge to cry out. "Xion?" Axel's voice was filled with worry. Her voice wouldn't work, frozen lips pressed together as he stared at her. "Xion!" Dizziness winning out, she fell forward. A summer's wind caught her but she still felt concious as it picked her up. Somewhere outside of her mind her body registered that it was warmer around her. Her mind's eye suddenly opened, a gray aura was rushing toward her and Axel. It felt wrong. Giving her the urge to stand in front of Axel to try and protect him. Dark towards it's center, the color faded to a rain cloud gray as it approached no longer seeming threatening.

You better watch your emotions. She can detect you without any guards up. A voice whispered, and after that she fell into her own inky blackness.

**Sora**

He stared at the red head, feeling his heart bounce when she giggled. Having been without her for a few days felt torturous so this felt like a dream. But she was sitting with him as he played PS3 games, the way she always would, her arms touching his. Every once in a while a strange look would cross her face, but lately it had been hours at a time that she would seem worry free. Their power did scare him. Especially Namine's, with the way Kairi described it. To pry into someone's mind with ease and control a certain part of them was a hard thing to think. But he was willing to go through anything to protect the red headed girl beside him. "Your not very good at this, are you?" She teased, blue eyes sparking with her giggles. Sora fell right into her trap.

"Of course I am!" Dying right after himself, he threw the controller to the floor. "The game is lagging." Glaring daggers at the tv, Kairi burst into another fit of giggles at his reaction. Her arms went around his waist as she let her lips lay on her shoulders, small little giggles still coming from her. A sigh escaped his mouth but inside he felt content, elated in a way. Turning his head he looked into sapphire eyes that sparkled with life. Her head liffted up as she stared back at him, a pink blush coloring her tan cheeks. Grabbing her, he pressed her to him and did the thing he had been longing to since she got there. Their lips fit together perfectly, like his missing half had been waiting for him all this time. For a moment she froze, a nervousness running through him, and then she leaned in to him. It didn't take long for their kiss to deepen before she started giggling a bit. "What's so funny?" To distracted to keep the kiss going, he pulled back and pouted causing the red head's laugh to get bigger. A bigger frown planted itself firmly on his face.

Tilting her head the way that drove him crazy, she blinked those shining sapphires at him. "You are." The giggles had quickly died down as she saw the look of hurt register on his face. "Not like that! No, it's just that you seem so nervous." That goofy smile appeared back easily, the only time it really having disappeared was when she was gone from him. But Kairi was his now so it came naturally like always. "You don't have to be afraid. I don't bite." Following this with a wink, she giggled as Sora's face turned a dark shade of red. "Unless you want me to." Loud laughter came from her as his face grew impossibly darker.

Now she leaned in and kissed him, her soft lips instantly gaining back attention. His heart beat faster as their kiss deepened, his hands grabbing her waist and sitting her back. Feeling light headed, his breathing became unstable as he heard soft music playing in his head. Almost as if feeling light headed, he knew his shirt was off. A loud chime made both of them jump, Sora landing about five feet from her. For some reason he felt unstable, his head seeming clouded as he tried to remember the sound the music was making. All he knew was that it was soft, almost like a lullaby. There seemed to be no traces left of it now, although he did feel a bit dizzy. There was a light blush as Kairi seemed to realize she had peeled off his shirt, her eyes quickly looking at anything else in the room. Chuckling, Sora slid his shirt back on wincing when it got to his neck. "Ow." Pressing lightly on the spot, he could feel a sore spot on it. Even tracing his fingers across it made a tiny bit of pain as his skin complained. "Did you bite me?" This time he was the one laughing as she turned a darker shade of red then her own hair. Mouth opening as she couldn't seem to find anything to retort back, her blue eyes stared at his. "I didn't know you were into that." Wiggling his eyebrows, he dodged a pillow thrown at him.

Suddenly, her stomach growled loudly. Laughing as well now, she stood up. "Come on, I'm hungry." Standing up, Sora almost fell over as a wave of lightness from his movement stirred. It reminded him of that music he couldn't quite grasp, not even able to pinpoint the instrument. Kairi glanced at him worried as he swayed a bit, her arms circling his. "You alright?" Voice breaking the spell, he stood up straighter and nodded. Her eyebrows were still peaked in worry but she didn't press him on it. "Did Roxas come home last night?"

The question surprised him, he hadn't even thought about it. Roxas hadn't even called him but Sora didn't feel worried. Instead he hugged his girl, trying to ease her worry. "No, but I'm sure he's fine. Last night he was over at Axel's, he probably stayed the night there." The two were best friends, they would talk more then he and Sora did even though they were roommates. At first Sora had to admit he was a little jealous. Realizing that Riku was like Axel, Sora let it go. "Don't worry about it."

"Okay. . ." Her tone definatley worried.

"Where do you want to go?" Leaning down he pecked her lips lightly making that worry turn into a small smile. It made the light feeling turn into something more comfortable, more like a floating feeling. Giving the tip of her nose a soft peck as well, he started to lead her towards the door.

"Umm," pulling her phone, most likely to check her phone she gave a sound of surprise. "I have three new messages. One from Axel, two from Xion." Saying it out loud, Sora made the connestion to that loud jingle sound. Inside he laughed at himself for not putting it together sooner. "Oh! We have to go to the coffee shop." No longer holding his arm but staring intently at the phone she walked toward the door. If he hadn't opened it she might have smacked right into it. "We've got to go now!" Voice rising, Sora wondered what could have changed her mood so abruptly. Before he could ask, another jingle pulled her attention to the phone, her eyes widening more. "Oh my . . ., come on!" Pulling him by the hand, she led him out the door.

**Namine**

All of us were sitting at the kitchen table. My phone vibrated a few times but I easily ignored it. "When is she supposed to get here?" They stared at me, both of them looking worried at my soft voice. It came out sounding like a childs, way to soft even for me. I now realized why Aerith was here, trying to help comfort not only Cloud, but me as well. Concern still etched on their faces, I couldn't really find anything to say to make it go away.

"We don't know. Anytime really, she just gave us a call telling us she was on her way." Aerith's soothing voice answered, she held Clouds hand, rubbing it softly. Usually this would have had some effect on me, but it was all chased away. Cloud stayed quiet. Blue eyes watching my every movement but not showing any emotion at the same time. It was what he was good at. He could keep anyone out if he wanted, and right now that person was me. Somewhere inside I knew he was scared for me as well. But fear wasn't going to solve anything, it was our plan. This should be comforting to me, so why were my hands still shaking? Right now I wish there was something to turn back time, or stop it at the least. Back then I had made him a promise, one that I had drilled into my head. Now it seemed unfair, I was to young to know the consequence of it all.

"So. Time is up." Still just as soft, followed ny a hollow laugh. I no longer sounded like me. For a moment I feared that she might be taking over to much. That was quickly erased with a tear that slid down my cheek, she didn't find meaning in tears like us mortals. Lately I had been obsessed with the time. Considering that there was so little of it left I couldn't consider it to big of a deal. But now it was nearly over. And that was the scariest part. The trails going up my arms were sign enough though and I've known that it was limited. Somehow I still feel like I've been caught off guard. "Are you ready for this?" Her eyes got watery quickly, Cloud now putting his arm around her for her comfort. Part of me knew I shouldn't have said that, the other part no longer cared. "As you said, she is here. There really isn't enough time left now." Swaying, she leaned against Cloud for support. Blue eyes stared at me, not angry like he should be at my sharp words, instead they looked sympathetic and sad. They made me feel more trapped.

Another alert from my phone came up, but was easily ignored again. No longer in the mood to care what was happening on the outside world. "We both have to do our part." Voice coming out stiff, which was unusual, she looked away from me guiltily. "There's no more room to turn back." Just as stiff, but I could see her hands were holding Cloud's in a vice grip. The blonde still said nothing, just watched us intently. Skin tore underneath my nails as I tried to control the shaking. This fear hadn't set in when I thought about it in the past, but now . . . My nails dug deeper.

"I suppose your right," thinking about how unfair it was for her made me feel a bit better. Not only was she at the same risk as me, but she also would watch everything unfold. But she held in her fear better then I did. Quieting all the emotions, I let a calm and relaxed look happen across my face. Aerith still looked sick, her eyes flicking to me and then away. Tears were close to falling down her pale face but she held them back. Heart hurting, I tried not to think of anything I said. Those words hurt her and still hurting me. Instead I looked at the blue paint, my favorite color, behind the counters. When we first moved in, I changed the paint and decorations around to my liking. Everything always in order for when Cloud did return, although he wouldn't mind if it was a mess. He let me do whatever I wanted as long as he knew I was safe. Behind those emotionless eyes, he must've been just as anxious as Aerith. "We'll be fine." Lies, but they soothed Aerith just a bit and made Cloud seem a little less tense. "All we have to do is follow the plan, right? We have all this planned so we will do great." Both of them relaxed more, still tense but less then earlier.

"Your right." The brown haired girl said, still leaning against my brother. A small smile crossed my face at this sign of affection and grew wider when I saw Cloud never let go of her hand although she wasn't the one clinging to it. He would be effected badly if he loved her though. For once I didn't want there to be anything between the two, a new fear in my heart. She wasn't safe to love anymore, although she never really was. As the light priestess, her life was needed forfeight. Which means Cloud was going to be affected no matter what the outcome came out to. Nodding, I slid out from my seat feeling my phone buzz with another text message. Ignoring it, I walked to the two of them and gave them a peck on their heads. Walking away I heard another chair slide out, and suddenly Cloud was behind me.

"Thank you." There was no need for an explanation. He was proud of my courage so I smiled back at him.

"It was noth-" My voice halted and I cleared my throat. "It was-" Nope, I still couldn't speak. Arms evveloped me into a comforting hug, but it only seemed to hurt me on the inside. "I'm fine." It came out all scratchy and tears started. Before I knew it I was really crying, with the gasping breaths and all. I felt so scared so I just let it out until it felt distant. When all the sniffling stopped he let me go. "Thank you." My voice broke a bit, but my smile was real. Cloud nodded, then turned to go check on Aerith which made me worry. Checking my messages I felt the air punched out of me from shock. There was no way that had happened so fast. I was running out the door before I even realized what I was doing.

**Thank you to all of you reading this right now! Without you guys I wouldn't have this super long chapter to write because the story would've ended way sooner. You all are inspiration itself, the reason I write. I thank you guys from the bottom of my heart. *Gives plush hearts to everyone* I love you all! : D**

**************************SPECIAL THANKS TO:MY FOLLOWERS-Krajesh, SapphireIntensity09,xXxGothicButterflySpiritxXx, Jgally,vampiretietwo and livelaughlove 87878- THANKS! : D MY FAVORITER PEOPLE(?)- Krajesh, SapphireIntensity09 and xXxGothicButterflySpiritxXx, vampiretietwo and livelaughlove 87878-THANK YOU SO MUCH ^ ^ AND MY REVIEWERS-animeluv3, xXGothicButterflySpiritxXx and Krajesh, Sapphire Intensity,livelaughlove87878- : )! _*If I forget your name up here let me know* _**

**This is where I post things that pertain to me or the story usually. Should I keep writing little tidbits about stuff like this? Anyways, I wanted to make this chapter longer. Like 2x longer. But, time fell short for me as well. It's 3:30 right now and I really should sleep . . . but I'm going to do my best to finish it for next weekend. It will; be around the same size as this one most likely.**

**So, review or PM please. Because I love you? Just let me know what you think about this extra long one, or the characters themselves. Anything really. I love hearing from you guys and it makes me super happy. So happy 20th chapter, I love you guys! *huge hug* THANK YOU! ^.^ Good night~ **


	21. Chapter 21

**A long chapter for my amazing readers. You guys rock! So here's chapter 21! enjoy ^_^**

**Roxas**

His head throbbed as a bright light seemed to wake him up. Barely opening his eyes the light blinded him making his eyes close quickly. "Well, wake up." A girl's voice said impatient. Immediatley sitting up, he blinked the dots out of his eyes and tried to ignore the pain in his head. Her eyes stared through him, the blue irises fading in color. Shock went through him as he stared at her, a shiver running through him. "I told you not to stand on that rail." Tilting her head like usual, her voice was still dead like her eyes were slowly becoming. Back when she still lived here, before she had changed to this icy version of herself, he thought he might have loved her. Now he wanted her to leave again.

"What are you doing here?" Blue hair fell in front of her face, her hands slowly pushing it back behind her ear. Eyes narrowing, she glared at him as he walked toward her. Waving his hand in front of her face he watched her, his heart skipped when she didn't react. Faded eyes just glaring at the spot he was laying, but the glare seemed fake. No emotion crossed to her, worse then when she just disappeared. Gasping, he took a step back. Head whipping to his noise, what almost passed for amusement crossed her face.

"Not happy to see me? I thought you would be." Dripping with dissapointment, her voice still sounded flat. Fighting the urge to cover his ears like when he was young, he sat down and looked around. They were on the beach still, sitting in front of a faded blue beach house. Aqua sat on a beach chair, her head moving slightly when a sound became a little louder. It hit him instantly, she had dragged him to her beach house. Memories threatened to tip over him as he did a double take at the house that used to bring warm memories. Now they were faded, just like she was. For years after she was gone he visited the rooms in this house hoping to find a clue at where she could have been. After a while Axel took the key, locking him out from these walls. Staring at it felt unreal, like having a chance to be brought back to the past. Roxas didn't remember why he stopped sitting out front, why he stopped fighting for the key. Things just seemed hopeless, she wasn't suppose to come back. And now she was here staring at him with dead eyes that still made his heart beat faster. But it still felt so wrong to see her and a weird nervousness set through his stomach, making his mouth dry. Back then he would dream of their reuniting. Now everything felt different.

"Should I? You just left out of the blue, not leaving any sign or hint on where you would be." Anger bubbled from him, but no shock or surprise crossed those dead features. It made him want to punch something hard enough to break his fist. Instead he paced in front of her while looking at the ground. "Not to mention that you went icy on me and refused to tell me what was happening." Standing up, her eyes widened and her pupils dilated. Stepping back, he stared at her half in shock, half in horror as her eyes returned to normal. She took a few steps toward him and placed a hand on his arm which he quickly jumped back from the contact. No sign of remorse, pity, or even guilt seemed to burden her. Looking at her, he felt a huge void seperating them. She was unreachable now, any sign of what they used to have was totally washed away with where ever she had traveled. For some reason his heart hurt.

Aqua's stare made him turn his head away, instead looking at the lonely house. Time fading it along with the sun and wind. Maybe he had changed since she was gone as well, he hoped so, at least. "I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you." There wasn't any sympathy in her voice, but, by now, he was used to it. "You'll understand why I had to leave soon." Eyes dilating again, she nodded to confirm what she said. Another habit that seemed to mean nothing to this replica of her. Salty air blew in his face as he walked toward the ocean, the soles of his shoes getting wet from the waves. "Was I right?" The question made him turn around and face the girl. She was as tall as him, but staring at her, with he oceans sun shining on her, he felt she should be shorter. His thoughts seemed to bounce around in his head attempting for any distraction. Another weird thought floated to him, her hair should be longer. "Was my prediction right?" Impatience dripping in her tone again.

"What? What prediction?" Head still swirling a bit, he winced as the pain sharpened.

Eyes flicking to the ground, he wanted to ask her why she would look there if she couldn't see. But he held his tounge, more interested in her answer then his idiotic anger. "That you would fall for a girl. A girl who will end up hurting you more then you'll ever know." Rage pushed at him, his eyes narrowed at the girl. Still looking at the ground, she started drawing in the sand with her shoe.

No longer standing at the water's edge he now stared at her blue hair since her face was hidden. "I met that girl a long time ago." Acid was flowing through his tone but he couldn't seem to help it. All this anger at her building up, even when she jumped away from his close distance. "I loved her, spent day and night with this girl hoping she would love me back." For once, she flinched. Hands clenched to keep from yelling, he took another step toward her. "And one morning when I woke up to see her, she vanished." Another flinch, her eyes darting to the ground. "And now here she is again trying to mess me up some more, but this time it won't work." Whispering it, he crossed his arms and looked down at what she had scraped into the sand. A gasp escaped his mouth.

Carved delicatley was a girl with long hair and a small smile. She looked just like the girl that had been on his mind lately. Aqua heard the gasp and layed her hand on his upper arm again. "You know that's not true." Roxas pulled back, walking quickly away from the girl. Her eyes did that weird trick when he pulled away and she stepped toward him. "Wait! Roxas! Did you meet her?" His voice couldn't escape his throat, a weird tightening seeming to grip it. Looking back at the girl one last time, he saw real sympathy cross her face. Now she squatted down, using her pictures to finish up the sketch. Namine stared back up at her. He took off running, trying to escape that beach house that held more bad memories. Her voice carried on the wind and he held his hands to his ears. "So it's started already." They repeated in his head with each step he took. But he still couldn't stop.

**Xion**

Three people stood around her, towering over her small body. Instantly, she threw her arms over her head in a defensive manner. "Xion?" A familiar male voice called out to her, warm hands pulling her toward one of the tall figures. They still looked like ghostly shapes, except the one in the middle. That one appeared a black female shape holding onto one of the ghostly ones. "Xion?"

Blinking, she realized that it was Axel calling her name. Closing her eyes and slowly opening, her vision cleared up quickly. Leon, Yuffie, and Axel all stared down at her making her feel self concious. Those warm hands pulled her up into Axel's arms and causing a right red blush to settle on her face. "Ii'm sorry." Stuttering out the apology into Axel's shirt, she realized he wasn't wearing his jacket anymore. "Where did your-?" Looking around, she saw his jacket sprawled out where she had just been laying down. Her cheeks grew a thousand degrees warmer. One of his usual smirks crossed his lips as he kissed the top of her head, his arms still wrapped tightly around her small frame.

"I think she's feeling better." Their chuckles instantly filling the room. Xion's face grew even redder as they laughed at her expression, barying herself more into the warmth of her summer sun. His stomach held the vibrations as he laughed, she softly poked him. Quickly letting go of her, he jumped nearly three feet away from the small girl. Her own laughter joined theirs, no longer feeling embarassed from her fainting episode. Something still felt like it was tugging at the back of her mind, an echo from the voice she heard earlier.

Leon leaned down and kissed the giggling Yuffie's cheek, her face erupting into a bigger smile. But the smile that was on Xion's face had slowly fallen, her mind racing with thoughts. They were all in the coffee shop, warmth running through her. Hot arms wrapped around her waist, soft fiery breaths puffing against her cheek as Axel leaned down and kissed her cheek. Smiling out of habit, she still couldn't seem to focus on anything but what happened before she arrived here. That voice from earlier still echoing through her mind. "Well I'm glad your okay!" Swatting Axels hands away, Yuffie pulled Xion into the biggest hug she ever received. Nearly squeezing the air out of her, her ribs instantly complaining from the girl's strength. Patting the taller girl's back, she felt releived when Leon noticed and pulled the girl away from her. Taking in a deep breath, she saw Leon whisper something into the strong girl's ear. "Sorry!" Giggling, Yuffie patted the small girl's arm affectionatley.

"Come on, we have customers." The brunette said, herding his girl back towar d the counter. Yuffie giggles again and went into the back of their little shop, Leon turning toward Xion and Axel. Patting Xion's arm, she chuckled a bit at his showing emotion, he gave her a small smile back. "Soooo, what can we get you two today? We'll put it on the house due to your illness." Insisting on the formalities, he led them over to the counter. Running a hand through his hair, he stared at the two with a friendly smile on. Knowing that whether she had fainted or not, he would still insist on buying their drinks or pastries. Although he wasn't the most affectionate person towards anyone besides Yuffie, he showed he cared through smaller means. When offering this he wouldn't allow them to say no, no matter how much they insisted on paying. His relaxed and easy going demeanor made Xion realize why Yuffie like him so much. To the other girl, he must appear to be her summer sun. Leaning back into her own summer, she ordered them to vanilla fraps.

As they sat down Xion heard a huge banging sound come from the back. Making a mad dash toward that sound, Leon had exited the room within seconds. After a few more slams, she saw Yuffie punch through the wall. Both girl's eyes widened, Yuffie freezing as their eyes locked. Xion saw Yuffie breathing hard, but at the same time she didn't. Part of her was staring at the witch of destruction, and the witch was staring back at her. Time stopped, neither one moving an inch. Axel's voice broke the trance, both witches jumping as far as possible from the other. Back pressing against something cold, she still saw the aura through her other sight. "Xion! Xion!" Something hot touched her hand and she squeaked loudly. Again the warmth touched her, but this time she realized who it was. "Xion. Are you okay?" Blue eyes stared into his, but she couldn't find any words to say. According to Namine, this was very bad if Yuffie was the witch. She didn't realize her hands were shaking until Axel held onto them to make them still. "What's wrong?"

"Yuffie's the last witch." It came out as a whisper, her body shuddering at the realization. Almost feeling idiotic at not having realized this she quickly sent out a text to all the others, having to retype the message several times due to her shaking hands. Breaths coming out in quick short puffs, she was afraid she might start hyperventilating. Trying to slow her breathing she walked towards the backroom. The couple were holding each other, Yuffie regarding her curiously while Leon just seemed confused. "I have to talk to you." Each word felt forced. Walking towards her seemed even harder but she grabbed her hand and led her back to the table where Axel seemed to have frozen. Sliding next to him, she leaned her head on his chest for support. Across from them Yuffie looked curious but also nervous.

Almost laughing, Xion reached for her summer's hand. The coffee shop no longer seemed to hold the warmth she needed, that only leaning against the red head, to warm the new chill in her. Looking at the fifth player, a new sense of dread filled her. Grabbing Axel's hand tightly, she started to tell her everything from the moment she found out while sending the group another text. Axel did also but seemed to do it mechanically. Sighing a bit, she leaned against him more trying to stop the icy despair clawing at both their chests.

**************************So, thank you for reading my story! All of you are amazing, wonderful people and I truly am so grateful. You guys continue to inspire me and I really enjoy writing this for you all. I hope you guys love where this story leads. Thank you all so much. You all have my love! ^.^ Thank you!**

**************************SPECIAL THANKS TO:MY FOLLOWERS-Krajesh, SapphireIntensity09,xXxGothicButterflySpiritxXx, Jgally,vampiretietwo and livelaughlove 87878- THANKS! : D MY FAVORITER PEOPLE(?)- Krajesh, SapphireIntensity09 and xXxGothicButterflySpiritxXx, vampiretietwo and livelaughlove 87878-THANK YOU SO MUCH ^ ^ AND MY REVIEWERS-animeluv3, xXGothicButterflySpiritxXx and Krajesh, Sapphire Intensity,livelaughlove87878- : )! _*If I forget your name up here let me know* _**

**************************_Okay, so here is my tidbit about this story: Technically this should have one more part to it. I will probably add it to the next one if I can get inspired. It will be in the past but a good filler about Cloud, Aqua, Aerith, Namine and some other characters not yet mentioned in the story line. Let me know if you guys like this idea please!_**

**************************_Also this is the second part to chapter 20 (w/o the other scene yet of course) which was reeeaally long and I had to split it in order to have something for you guys to read. ^.^ but you all probably already knew that anyways._**

**************************So to kick off chapter 20/21 I give you all cookies! *Tosses cookies wildly in the air* Thank you again!**

**************************Please PM/review, let me know what your thinking. I always read them and if you have a question I will answer as soon as possible! Thank you for all of the kindness you all have given me. You all are inspire me each day. Goodnight! : )**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter #22! I really like this one. It was fun to write and I just really enjoy it : ) I hope all of you do as well!**

**Cloud**

_*The Past/Memory*_

The blade was already covered with blood. This occult seemed set on protecting this person, most of them throwing themselves at him. "Our target is in the next room. Be cautios, they wouldn't risk their lives over anyone." Aerith's calm voice said over the earpiece. Cloud didn't bother to answer, instead waited by the door for the others to catch up. In an instant the others had arrived; Reno, Zack, and Tiffa. Reno looked excited, almost bouncing up and down. Tiffa looked calm and Zach seemed nervous, his hands swirling around one of his many knives. They all looked at the metal door, five bolts locking it in place. Zack cleared his throat.

"We're here, but the door is bolted shut." As usual, Tiffa did most of the explaining. She walked up next to him, her gloved hand wrapping around his. Something strange happened. He thought he saw a field form in front of him, flowers dotting the scenery. A huge tree stood on a hill and next to it stood someone alone in the shadow. Before he could walk over, he felt a soft pull on his hand. The field seemed to ashen away, the shadowy figure on the hill was the last thing he saw. It beckoned to him as it faded. Again, the pull at his hand. Realizing Reno was walking toward the door, he instantly followed Tiffa back a few steps. The bolts weren't much of a challenge for Reno, his hands moved quickly unlocking each one. When the bolts hit the ground they made a loud banging noise and ended up denting the floor. Beside him, Tiffa winced and glanced around. Wrapping an arm around her, he watched as both Zack and Reno pulled the door. Both of them straining, even with Cloud starting to help moved slowly. But when they opened it, Cloud soon realized why. The door was three feet thick, only Reno seemed excited about this. Inside a dark hall led underground.

It was Reno who took the first step, his movements quick but stealthy. All the other's hesitated, only Reno's soft footsteps were heard. "Come on, we don't have all day!" His voice made the rest of them jump, Cloud slightly pulling out his sword.

Cloud followed first, the others moving slowly behind the two. "Why are you so excited? Don't you have a kid at home?" Zack asked, his voice echoing off the close walls. The glare that Cloud shot him couldn't be seen, which annoyed him more. For a moment Cloud thought he smelt flowers and a soft breeze on his face. Somewhere behind him, he heard tiffa make a soft humming noise. She touched his arm softly, causing him to stiffen and his hand to go to his sword hilt. He instantly relaxed as soon as he realized it was her.

"Yupp! And the sooner we get this done, the sooner I get to go see my boy!" Reno's voice was loud, echoing off the walls and assaulting the ears. That vision of the meadow came back, this time followed with the smells and feeling of the wind. This time the figure sat up in the branches of the tree, it seemed to hug the tree tightly, almost fearfully. Black clouds started to swirl over the peaceful meadow, blocking out the warming sunlight. "What the hell?" A voice cut through it, but the vision didn't disappear. Instead a stronger wind cam through, lightning rippling across the black skies with loud shaking thunder following. He felt something tighten around his arm, but when he looked he saw nothing. Only the figure and him existed in this world. When he took a step forward all the noises stopped, although the grass still swayed as if the rough winds were pulling at it. Lightning still shocking the skies, but no thunder escaping.

"Go away." The voice was soft, but he could tell it was a girl's. Once again, the meadow seemed to turn to ash. Like paper being burned around the edges. As it burned away, the figure jumped from the branch and landed below the tree. Trying to take another step toward the figure, she took a step back. Around her, everything darkened and she turned and ran into that darkness. Until it crumbled into dust leaving him blinking in the dark with his confused crew.

Tiffa's grip tightened around his arm, her body pressing closer to him. In front of him, Zack stood with his own sword drawn. At the front Reno stood not moving, just facing where the hall was leading down into. Each of them seemed shaken up and Cloud wondered what they all saw. If that field that had quickly changed from peaceful to haunting had been sent to them, or if something that was less as peaceful as that had been plaugeued their visions. But for some reason, he couldn't break the silence that hung around them. Instead his mind raced to the figure, the girl, who ran from them. "Cloud! Tiffa! Zack! Is anyone there!?" Aerith's voice shouted through the earpiece making them flinch, breaking the trance. "Where are you guys?" Her voice sounded paniced and Cloud could hear he typing frantically at her keyboard.

"We're here. Don't deafen us." Zack said, his hands, like everyone else's, were around the ear piece. His statement made Tiffa giggle, her grip loosening with her mood. Cloud's lips twitched a little, but Reno still seemed to be facing the entryway. Both Aerith and Zack traded a few comments to each other, which Cloud's mind easily ignored. Their conversation usually led to them flirting, even with all the team members forced to hear it. The hand on his arm loosened even more, sliding off as Tiffa laughed at the couple's banter. With Tiffa no longer holding on to him, he walked over to where the red head stood. For once, Reno didn't seem energined or excited but focused and a bit fearful. A tenseness that was abnormal on him seemed to radiate off the tall red head, his eyes narrowing. He didn't look up when Cloud approached, making the blonde feel worse about this place.

"What's wrong?" Cloud wasn't much for being subtle, finding it pretty hard to talk to anyone outside of his team members. Only they seemed not to get offended at his lack of small talk or the well-practiced pokerface.

"You saw that field to, right?" Cloud nodded, already some of his questions answered without the bother of asking. "You saw those girls to, right? The one's standing beside the tree." Just in a second, a ton of new questions poured into his mind. 'Where'd you guys go? I can't locate you on my map.' Aerith's soft voice came from his now lowered head set. Like usual, his mind stored that information away as well. Reno looked at him, obviously waiting for his answer. Behind them, he heard Tiffa laughing at something Zack had said back.

"There was only one girl."

"No, there were two. One in the tree and one behind it." Trying to bring back the exact image of the tree, new doubts started to form in Cloud's mind. The more he thought about it the more frustrated he grew. "I knew one of them." That instantly shut everything else in Cloud's mind off. Reno kept talking without needing to be prodded by cloud's questioning. "She was friends with my son and his friend, the girl who suddenly went missing." He didn't need to hear her name, it had been all over the news. But he stated it anyways. "Aqua. She was here with another little girl." With that, Reno started running. Cloud ran easily catching up while behind them the other two started to follow. But they sounded far back.

When they stopped, they were in a big room. There was a fire in a large fireplace, the only lighting for the room. A small girl sat next to a cage, her short hair covering her face. Cloud realized that the young teen was Aqua, her small arms circling around her knees. From inside the cage, he heard that same girl's voice. "I thought I told you to go away. Why won't you listen." Instead of sounding scared, she sounded sad and resigned. He took out his sword, walking closer to carry out the mission. And then she came to the bars of the cage, no longer dipped in shadow. She wore a small whit dress, no shoes or jacket with long blonde hair falling along her shoulders. Two big blue eyes stared at him, shining as the fire reflected off of them. But she was young. Younger then Aqua, maybe only twelve. Aqua, who was fifteen, stood up next to the small cage which was half her size. A sense of pity filled him as he realized how small it actually was. The other's caught up.

"She's right, you know. Of course, you could always kill her." The blue haired girl sounded as if she were reciting something, but it still made him feel sick. For once he couldn't carry out the mission. He slid his sword back into place easily crossing the space between. Breaking the wooden bars wasn't hard, and for a minuite he wondered why she didn't break them herself. Until she walked out. It took the breath out of him. She was so skinny, her legs trembled as she stood still.

"I can't." No one argued with him. A muffled connection tried to break through. It was to fuzzy to try and decipher it.

"But if you don't, he will kill you." Her voice whimpered, the blonde girl's legs giving in. Cloud shook his head and picked her up.

"Who?" Zack asked, pulling Aqua along as they all started to run towards the exit. At that second, a loud roar shook the wall and the ground. Adrenaline pumped through him, Zack picking up the blue haired girl and running. Now Zack seemed in the lead while Cloud followed, the other two a bit behind. He knew without looking back that they were prepared for a fight.

"My keeper." She said, her voice bouncing as he jostled her while running. "The beast." A whisper only Cloud could hear, but it sent terror through him. Another roar shook the area as he went through the metal door. A loud bang followed by a cracking was heard, and then a girl's high pitched scream.

"Tiffa? Tiffa!" He shouted, quickly setting her down. The cracking sound grew, but before he could dive into the tunnel Reno appeared looking terrefied. His mouth opened to speak, and then stayed that way. Where his stomach was a large clawed arm now stood out of it. As the monsterish thing began to walk forward, it's brown fur matted with blood, the cracking grew louder. They saw it's teeth as the tunnel collapsed on it, the small blonde girl screaming. Cloud ran towards the blocked enterance, his hands grasping at the rubble. "Tiffa! Tiffa!" It was all he could manage to say. His mind playing through what she must have went through.

"It's no use Cloud!" A rumble went though the house, everything shaking. "The house is going down. We need to get out of here!" He didn't stop, instead tryed to dig at it harder. "Cloud! You can walk, right? Okay then, you go ahead. Carry her with you." Cloud didn't look back to see who he was talking to, just kept digging at the rubble. Strong arms lifted him, but he didn't fight them. Just let them drag him out of there, watching as the two story house fell in on itself. Her scream was playing in his mind like a broken record. For a while, that was how they walked. The girl's were now along with them, the blonde riding on Aqua's back. At a point in time he heard Zack and Aerith talking, their voices both serious. He knew they weren't flirting, and from the sobbing on Aerith's side, he knew Zack told her about Tiffa. But it didn't make him feel any better. In fact, it made him feel worse. Because he should have protected her sister. Now she was gone.

"I'm sorry." A small voice said from behind him. When he looked up, he saw the small blonde girl walking on her own shaking legs. It was enough to make him want to cry. But he didn't. Instead he stood up and put on his poker face, for once finding it challenging to do. She watched him with tear filled eyes, her arms wrapped around each other. Looking at her, he made himself move again. For now, she was all he had. So he would try to protect her.

"What's your name?" Zack looked shocked, as if he didn't expect that. Aqua stared at him surprised but seeming amused. Something about the other girl made him feel annoyed but he pushed it away. "My name is Cloud." The small girl looked down, he saw a tear fall down before she could fully hid it though.

"Namine." She croaked, her voice turning into soft sobs. He picked her up, holding his own sobs back. Now he needed to protect her, for his own sake.

**************************Thank you for reading this! I owe this lovely chapter to all of you out there. Without you, I wouldn't be writing this! So thank you all my lovelies! : D**

**************************SPECIAL THANKS TO:MY FOLLOWERS-Krajesh, SapphireIntensity09,xXxGothicButterflySpiritxXx, Jgally,vampiretietwo and livelaughlove 87878- THANKS! : D MY FAVORITER PEOPLE(?)- Krajesh, SapphireIntensity09 and xXxGothicButterflySpiritxXx, vampiretietwo and livelaughlove 87878-THANK YOU SO MUCH ^ ^ AND MY REVIEWERS-animeluv3, xXGothicButterflySpiritxXx and Krajesh, Sapphire Intensity,livelaughlove87878- : )! _*If I forget your name up here let me know* _**

**I didn't actually intend to make this chapter this long, I just couldn't stop writing. Ad now it's really late and I have school in the morning. Oh well. You guys are worth it!**

**So tell me what you think! What do you think of the past? Was it shocking? Can you guess who Reno's son is? Etc. Etc. Please let me know, I love all of your PM's and reviews! Thanks again guys! : ) Goodnight!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23! Thankks guys! I really enjoyed your comments for the last chapter! They really inspired me, so thank you. Anyways, Enjoy!**

**Kairi**

Her mind kept reeling and, for once, she was the one who kept getting lost. But Sora didn't complain, he stumbled behind her in a daze. Thinking about earlier left her blushing though, her shirt was nearly off when that text had messaged her. Sora had a dazed look on his face, almost as if he hadn't realized what they were doing or even where he was. It frightened her. Especially the delicate swirls that started forming where her shoulder blades were. The design was on that she would have considered getting a tattoo of, but now she couldn't imagine getting something inked into her skin. As pretty as it was, she was sure it wasn't a good sign. Her stomach hurt with the thought of it.

Running down another street, she almost growled when she realized it was the wrong way. "Damn it!" Storming the other way, she felt a soft pull on her hand. Turning around, she gasped looking at him. The sun was directly behind him lighting up his light brown hair with gold. His blue eyes no longer were clouded but stared at her with a mix of love and concern. It was times like this that she wondered how she caught him. At times he could be immature, but he was also sweet, caring, kind, and breathtakingly gorgeous.

"Why are we in such a rush? Who texted you?" Pulling her closer, he wrapped his arms around her. A light blush ran across her cheeks as that electric power ran through her heart. Kairi quickly calmed it, trying to keep control over it. "What's wrong?" Sora's voice was still normal, not dazed or robotic, instantly giving her a sense of releif. Running his fingers through her hair, he kissed her on the top of her head. This new electricity wasn't the power, just the thunderstorm he usually sent through her with a soft kiss or even his compliments. People around them whispered, some staring, but Kairi easily ignored them as she got wrapped up in her and Sora's world. When she was with him like this, she felt like she was in a entire new universe. Somewhere where they were the last two people, a world with beauty and possibilities. If she was deserted with only him, she wouldn't mind. After all, he was the world to her. All those voices, whispers, images, they were pushed as far from her as it could be. In a world that couldn't touch theirs. She squeezed him tighter. "Kairi?"

He still wanted a answer, she almost had forgotten his questions. It was totally rational for him to want to know what was going on, and she was definatley obligated to tell him since she was dragging him all around the city. But, still, she wished she could escape back to that universe. Everything was so much better there. "Xion." Sighing, she pulled away from him and looked him in the eyes. He still seemed confused and maybe a bit annoyed. Before he could ask, she began answering his other questions. "She is at the coffee shop with Axel. The-they found her." His blue eyes stared at her more confused, now she definatley wanted to escape this world. Explaining this left a lump inside her throat the size of a baseball. Clearing her throat she looked down at his chin instead. "They found the fifth witch, she wanted us to all meet together. Decide what to do next." Kairi waited for him to speak, now watching his lips. They didn't move. Instead the sound of the crowd around them filled the silence but left the gap. Finally looking at those azul eyes, she saw them staring far off into space. For a second she thought he might be visiting their planet, but the thought almost made her laugh.

Before she could realize what was happening, his lips were crashed on hers. The kiss wasn't gentle, his roughness making her lips sting with the pressure. But her body instantly melted right into place. Her arms hugging him, bringing softer kisses to his sudden needy ones. With that contact she felt his fear, his uncertainty, his goals and dreams. All of them circling around her. It surprised her, enough to step back and look at him. In his eyes she saw that mixture of it all. Somehow she still felt connected to him, a part of her whispering sinister things. They were easy to ignore, but it also frightened her more. Those whispers were no longer trying to get her to fear him, now they wanted to control him, posess him, make him bow to her whim. Looking into Sora's eyes made all that conflict go away, she felt like she was in control. Everything was silent around them, like in their world. And yet she had a terrible gut feeling about it. Forcing herself to look away, she glanced around and saw an empty street. All the busy shoppers suddenly gone even with the last rays of sunlight shining. Spinning around, she stopped when she saw a figure. "Well wasn't that touching." His lazy, sarcastic voice called out as he stood from the bench he was sitting on.

Sora made his way in front of her, his arms jutting out in a heroic pose. Usually, these childish charms filled her with butterflies. This time she felt an equal amount of fear and dread. Seifer walked over, looking at him up and down. He laughed, sending chilled spikes through Kairi. "So you found my last little pawn. Now, tell me, where is this little coffee shop you were talking about?" Those eyes dipped down at Sora, and she could tell he was about to use his power on him. Within a second, her body now stood in front of the brunettes, her eyes glaring into his. A soft noise of complaint came from Sora, but she ignored it. She feared him, but she saw both Namine and Xion stand up against his power. If they could, then she knew she should be able to. Power crept over their skin, goosebumps rising along her skin as she felt it. A lava like heat went over her back and she knew that complex design was probably bigger now as the witches acknoledged the other. Inside, those whispers grew louder, but she allowed them in. Seifer looked back, his eyes gleaming with amusement and darting behind her. Just like that, she was ready. For once she didn't doubt her lame 'succubus power' but instead put hope and faith that it would work. The standoff had just started after all.

**Roxas**

His head still throbbed, the sun shining in his eyes not helping the ache at all. Right now, all he wanted to do was crawl under a blanket and sleep for a few days. But Aqua had shaken him up enough to where he couldn't sit still. He didn' remember when he first started to forget about her, or when she stopped haunting his every thought, but seeing her caused that wave to surge back. Another thought stirring up more restlessness. This whole time, she knew what was going to happen. It sent a chill through him.

He thought all those feelings should be gone, he shouldn't feel anyhting when they finally met again. So why did he feel so betrayed? Why couldn't he just pretend that everything was normal between them? Of course, there was no way to turn back to then. Apparently fate had a different decision for them and they were just pawns in this game that was unfolding. It frustrated him how out of control the situation was. Someone was walking up behind him, he didn't have to look back to know it was her.

"Wait up! Where are you going?" She asked, stumbling slightly. He heard her gasp, and he barely turned in time to catch her. Their contact made his heart quicken, which made him quickly let go. Her eyebrows knit up in confusion, her grayish eyes staring at him. They creeped him out but he was able to hold his tounge. If he really tried, he could probably pretend that she was the same as she used to be. And yet, he felt to tired to try that. Both of them were different now then they had been back then. Like a whole new life. Now he had a mission, he had someone special he had to save. Namine needed him and he really liked her. But looking at Aqua, he wanted to rewind time and go back. Before all this started, before he met that little blonde. Looking at her brought doubt which only made him more scared. "You should probably go to that place you and your friends meet. They finally found the last one." Her voice sounded monotone, but he saw hope cross her face.

Then he registered her words. They had found the last witch. All the air left his lungs as black dots ran across his line of sight. He stood there frozen for a moment trying to catch his bearing. "How do you know?" She tilted her head, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Now your asking the right question!" Roxas took a step back, he hadn't thought she might be waiting for certain responses from him. "You know the people needed for the prophecy, but not the others effected by it." For a moment he didn't want to know, he wanted to cover his ears with his hands and walk the other way. His more rational side kept him planted to the spot. "The five witches; Destruction, Seduction, Illusion, Manipulation, and Emotion. Then there is the priestess, the sacrifice." Ticking off fingers as she said this, it creeped him out more. "And then we have the others not as important to the role, but still play a part in it. There is the seer and the phoenix. Or at least from what I could see." He stared at her confused, but before he could ask she answered. "I'm the seer, or the prophet. If you couldn't guess. Although I'm not to certain on the other. In fact, it's more of a myth that we're looking into." The information seemed to hurt his head more, and then he realized it.

"Wait, you know who the fifth one is, don't you?" Her eyes widened, but she nodded slowly. Behind him the sun was starting to set, lazy shadows slowly drifted across the streets as it fell. He didn't pay attention to where he ran, but now he knew he had ran for hours. The beach was miles away, and he was pretty sure he was at the edge of town. Part of him knew she was telling the truth. There was no other way of her finding him if she wasn't, but part of him wanted to pretend she was lying. "So why didn't you? Why couldn't you just tell us from the start?" Instantly, that amused smile turned into those robotic features. Meaning she was hiding an emotion she didn't want him to see. Guilt.

"Sh-she is . . " Suddenly she was doubled over coughing, her body shaking with the violent fit. Her blue hair covered her face as the coughing got worse and he quickly leaned down next to her. "I can't. Just trying does . . . that." Aqua's voice sounded hoarse, her arms clutching at her stomach. When she looked up he saw a drop of blood running down from her nose. Wiping it away, he watched her close her eyes. "That is why I had to leave. Imagine knowing what was going to happen and not being able to warn your friends. Being forced in silence, having everything taken away from you. I can't even see the sunset anymore unless I look at it through these horrible visions." She let the emotions cross her face; remorse, despair, and a bit of hope. "For a while I tried to stop it, even going to lengths to keep the illusionist away from you all. It didn't work, but we finally found something that could work, Roxas. Maybe there is hope." A dream like quality took over her voice. At that moment he wanted to kiss her. It took him by surprise, and he found himself leaning in. But what she said. Aqua tried keeping Namine away from them, and the way she said it. . . He let go of her chin, her blank eyes opening in surprise.

"I'm sorry, but I can't." He stood up walking towards the coffee shop. Part of him felt like soaring. The other part felt like crashing and burning. All he wanted was to see Namine right now, and hopefully get his head cleared from this mess.

**So thanks again guys! I really enjoyed this chapter and I decided to make it a bit longer by adding that little Roxas part in. Any who, I really want to thank you for reading this. The only reason I continued this is for you guys out there reading it, so thank you so much!**

******************************SPECIAL THANKS TO:MY FOLLOWERS-Krajesh, SapphireIntensity09,xXxGothicButterflySpiritxXx, Jgally,vampiretietwo and livelaughlove 87878- THANKS! : D MY FAVORITER PEOPLE(?)- Krajesh, SapphireIntensity09 and xXxGothicButterflySpiritxXx, vampiretietwo and livelaughlove 87878-THANK YOU SO MUCH ^ ^ AND MY REVIEWERS-animeluv3, xXGothicButterflySpiritxXx and Krajesh, Sapphire Intensity,livelaughlove87878- : )! _*If I forget your name up here let me know* _**

******************************_PLEASE READ!:_********************************_ I don't think the summary to this really fits. I kind of want to change it but I'm not sure how. IF anyone wants to write one I will put it up and give the credit to you of course! Any feedback will be much appreciated and thanks again guys! *Hopefully there will be a new one posted next weekend so that will probably be the deadline (10/21/12) In case I don't update the story that day. Any ways thanks for taking the time to read the note *bear hug!*_**

******************************So please review/PM. Your reviews for chapter 22 really brightened up my week! ^ ^ I really am lucky to have readers like you guys, thank you sooo much!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24! Enjoy~**

**Namine**

Her breathing was ragged and her lungs hurt with each breath she took in. The small cafe looked inviting on the outside, lights giving off a warm glow. She was surprised how it got so cold when it had been so much warmer earlier that day, regretting the fact that she didn't grab a jacket. Or that she hadn't thought to ask Cloud for a ride. Hopefully him and Aerith were providing some comfort for each other. Namine knew how hard the situation was pressing on them.

A face appeared in the windows, jarring her from her thoughts as she shrieked. "Axel!" Squealing as he laughed at her, opening the door for her to come in. For a second, she hesitated. Walking in there meant that she was realizing that this was all real, there was no trying to ignore it anymore. It was easily forgotten as she saw a blonde boy talking to someone, his back to her. It instantly warmed her, seeing him bringing on the strength to face it.

"Come in, Nam-" Rushing past him, and cutting off Axel's words, she nearly tackled the blonde over. Roxas lost footing, barely catching himself before face planting into the ground. Somewhere behind her, she heard Axel chuckling at Namine's sudden display of affection. It really didn't matter to her though, she was just so happy to see him. The figure above them cleared her throat, but Namine easily ignored that instead giggling as Roxas squirmed a bit in surprise. Apparently he didn't expect the sudden surprise attack.

Xion giggled and she heard Yuffie's muffled whisper. It made her cheeks redden, starting to feel a bit embarassed. "What the-" Flipping aound, they were face to face as started to sit down. "N-Namine!" Instantly, his face turned a scarlet red as he stared into her eyes. Fully sitting up with Namine in his lap, she now started to feel embarassed. When she tried to get up, he pulled her hand causing her to sit back down. On his lap. Her face grew an even intense shade of red as Axel and Leon chuckled while all the girls seemed to 'awwe' at her expense. Except for that girl he was talking to, she instead cleared her throat. Bluish-gray eyes glared down at her and Roxas disapprovingly. Namine's body went rigid, her breath caught as she stared at the blue haired girl. "Where have you been?" He sounded releived, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. For once she didn't start blushing, just kept staring at the cold girl. "Namine?" Following her gaze, she heard him swallow audibly. "Oh, this is Aqua. She's . . . an old friend of mine and Axel's." A sound of distaste lingered in his voice as he introduced them.

The girl shifted position, a smile playing on her lips. It made her shudder, but she couldn't look away from the girl. "We've met." Voice as dead as she remembered, Aqua extended her hand to help the small girl up. Without realizing it, she shrunk back into Roxas. Axel walked up, his eyebrows lifted in surprise. Behind him, Xion walked with a frown on her lips. It was obvious that she was reading the emotions throughout the room, her eyes glancing at both her and Aqua. Sending her a helpless glance, Xion instantly understood. A sense of gratitude and respect rose in Namine, as Xion walked between the two. Smiling as if no exchange had passed between the two she looked Aqua dead in the eye.

"Well come on. We have alot to talk about!" Ushering them to the biggest booth in the small coffee shop, Roxas lifted Namine and himself up gracefully.

"You okay?" Whispering in her ear, she shuddered at the simple contact. Gripping his hand tightly, she only nodded to keep her voice from quavering. Trith was, she was definatley not alright in the slightest bit. Everytime she saw that girl her heart would stop from fear. Those gray eyes reminded her of the ones that stared down at her in the metal cage. Unpleasant memories tried to resurface as she saw the blue haired girl was still standing in the same place. Barely five feet away, but that smile stayed on her face as she glanced in their general direction. "What happened? As soon as you saw-" He was cut off as she walked over to them.

"Hey Roxas, can you go on ahead?" Her head tilted to the side as if to appear innocent, but her intentions never seemed to be so. In all of her memories there was always some underlying cause to anything she did. Always calculating new plans. "Me and Namine have some things to talk about."

Looking at her for his answer, Namine gave the smallest nod. "Alright." Planting another kiss on her cheek, she saw Aqua's eyes narrow.

"Come along my Phoenix, we were suppose to meet today after all." Roxas gasped, his eyes widening with confusion and a bit of uncertainty. It looked like he wanted to ask a question, instead he turned and walked away as Aqua shooed him off. Turning back to her, her eyes narrowed into a full lethal glare. Leading her outside, Namine followed her remaining silent. "So, your going after Roxas?" Usually, her voice was neutral, but there seemed a bit of jealousy leaking in her tone. The thought shocked her, a part of her wanted to start asking questions. The other part that feared her won, keeping her mouth shut. "If you continue this . . . you'll only hurt him more." That didn't occur to her, her blue eyes darted to the dark concrete. It was pretty obvious what Aqua wanted her to do, but Namine couldn't vocalize it. "If you don't let him go, your going to be the reason why he hurts." She vocalized it for Namine, her eyes staring blankly in front of her. Pain instantly went through her, she wanted to shake her head and yell n at the girl. But it was the truth, just something she never considered. Now she had to choose. "What are you going to do?" Her voice sounded curious with a cold tone underlying it, she shivered.

"I guess, I'm going to have to end it." Trying to swallow the huge painful lump in her throat, Namine tried to convince herself that this was for the best. Their plan wouldn't allow them to be together. And the only way to spare him from any worse feelings later on was to break all ties. Aqua smiled, her gray eyes staring coldly ahead as she got the answer she wanted. Namine refused the urge to cry in front of the girl, even knowing that the girl couldn't see it. Stopping, she sat down on a frozen bench as the blue haired girl continued walking. They hadn't gotten far from the little shop, barely a block away from it. And, yet, she felt so far from that safe haven now. In a matter of seconds, the world tilted on her again. One tear escaped.

"Goodbye my Phoenix, we'll continue our talk later." With that, she left Namine alone. The crowd had finally disappeared, only the occasional person would rush past after leaving work. Her hands shook the more she thought about their 'talk'. She knew Aqua was right, but she still wanted to beleive she had her own selfish reasons on why the two blondes should split apart. Leaning her head back to look at the sky, her heart sped up. Sora and Kairi hadn't shown up yet. Something was wrong. In no time she was running down the streets trying to look with her witches eye. A huge amount of energy seeming to drain an area a few blocks north of her. The energies belonged to Kairi and Seifer. Pushing away her worries, she ran to her friends aid.

**Thank you for reading! I'm so uber-duber grateful! Thank you! : )**

******************************SPECIAL THANKS TO:MY FOLLOWERS-Krajesh, SapphireIntensity09,xXxGothicButterflySpiritxXx, Jgally,vampiretietwo and livelaughlove 87878- THANKS! : D MY FAVORITER PEOPLE(?)- Krajesh, SapphireIntensity09 and xXxGothicButterflySpiritxXx, vampiretietwo and livelaughlove 87878-THANK YOU SO MUCH ^ ^ AND MY REVIEWERS-animeluv3, xXGothicButterflySpiritxXx and Krajesh, Sapphire Intensity,livelaughlove87878- : )! _*If I forget your name up here let me know* _**

_******************************So, no summary to this story. I'll try and make a new one. Don't know how that will work out though. So how do you guys like this so far? I finally have a sure-fire plot. I tried to throw in some Roxas-Namine fluff before everything winds up. Sorry if it was a lame attempt! **_

******************************Please leave me a review/PM and let me know how I'm doing. Is the story line good/bad/stupid? Let me know please! Thanks again! ^_^Goodnight!**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: I'm so sorry for how late this was! I couldn't find the inspiration and then I got so busy . . . Anyways, I hope you all aren't to mad. Thanks guys, please enjoy**

**Namine**

When she arrived, the three seemed locked in a death match. Sora was hiding behind Kairi, looking annoyed but safe, while the red head and the tall blonde boy waged an internal war. And Kairi was losing, even from here Namine saw saw the strain on the girl's face while Seifer seemed to be winning with ease. It didn't surprise her, her witch was the minor of the major witches relying in others to fight her battles. Standing beside the girl and facing Seifer she glared back letting different images swirl in her mind to fight his alluring voice. Annoyance flashed across his face as he glared at the duo, his eyes narrowing. A shiver ran up her spine as he smiled. Bursting out into laughter just looking at her she took a step back.

A hand rested on her shoulder and she looked back, her eyes widening as she saw the blonde haired boy. Roxas looked as if he ran the entire distance there breathing in short puffs. "Roxas?" The sharp gasp made her turn into a outstretched fist. For a second she saw black and felt the chilled concrete laying underneath her. Some grunts and huffs brought her into reality. What she saw made her freeze, Seifer had somehow grabbed Roxas by the neck. His movements seemed jerky and to fast. Time froze for a second before Seifer threw the boy. "Roxas!" It was loud and high pitched, she scrambled to her feet to run after him. Before she could reach where he lay in a pile of trash cans, as sharp tug brought her back to the cement. The breath was taken right out of her as her back hit the ground. Trying to regain the oxygen she lost, she heard Sora yell at him and Kairi's head suddenly popped above her blocking out the night sky.

"Namine! Are you okay?" Pulling her up by her shoulder's the blonde saw Sora get a good punch to the stomach that sent him flying to the ground. Kairi gasped, but before she could run over to them Seifer was standing above them with a smile that grew impossibly wide. Namine's stomach clenched.

With another fast movement, Kairi's wrist was now clenched in his grasp as he pulled her up. She winced in pain as his grip tightened but stayed silent. "You really thought you could save everyone, didn't you?" Letting go of the red head roughly, he sat beside the trembling blonde. Just sitting next to him his power was doubling hers. His pupils were dilated, covering any color that used to be there. Every few seconds his head would twitch to the side as if something was trying to control it. Already the witch seemed to be breaking Seifer's control. But he had already given up. Let the witch win when he lost that girl named Olette. Even now he didn't try to fight this transformation but seemed to welcome it instead. "You really have no clue, do you?" Their eyes met, her gaze locked onto his only due to fear. She wanted to curl up like a child and cry or cringe away from him but she was locked in place. Starings doom in the face as it talked to her. He reached out and ran his fingers through her hair, smiling as she flinched away from his touch. Namine knew she should try and use her own power, try and get control of the situation. And yet, the fear from all the nights he controlled her stooped any movement she had. As much as Aqua had threatened her into submission the blue haired girl had never followed through. But he had. With that he planted a seed of doubt in her. "You started all of this. It's all because of you." Leaning away from her, he stood up and was grabbing Kairi who was standing near Sora. "I'll be taking this." Eyes glinting hungrily, he started to pull her away.

No one ran after her, she heard a few clangs come from behind her. "Let me go!" Kairi was easily slung over his shoulder as much as she struggled. All his movements seemed jerky, his facial expressions twisting into impossible wanted to stop him but she couldn't move. "Stop! Someone he-" The red head slumped, hands falling limply. His eyes darkened causing Namine to quiver. Somehow he managed to focus his energy and knock out the red head. Now he was eyeing Namine hungrily, another shudder racked through her.

Suddenly a resounding smack echoed through the air as a blonde whir came into view. Seifer fell back, his pupils growing a bit smaller. Holding onto his cheek, he looked surprised and a bit afraid. For a moment everything was quiet, and then the tall blonde let out a groan. His hands turned to claws while his back arched. It almost looked like he was fighting something. Suddenly his skin crawled as if bugs were under the surface, Namine felt like she might get sick. Their eyes met. The pupils in his were starting to grow again, already covering the distance they used to. "Good luck Namine." He coughed, his eyes fully black now, a new glare replacing his face. Clawed hands turned to fists, but she finally stood up. Roxas stared at him, his own face contorted into a glare. And yet, he was also shaking. It hurt to stand. Each muscle in her body complained loudly. The thing laughed darkly, it's voice lower then Seifers. "Well, well. It looks like our little witch finally found her back bone. To bad I'm going to have to rip it from your body now." It took a step forward, she stood her ground keeping an eye on roxas. Loud voices were heard coming from the alley she had ran down, all of them glanced that was. A hiss came from Seifer's lips. When she looked back at him, he was gone. Her heart stopped. Leon, Xion, Axel, and Yuffie all ran out into the street looking around and spotting them.

"Namine! I was so worried!" Yuffie grabbed her in a spine crushing hug. Again her body protested, each ache crying out individually.

"Yuffie! Your going to crush her!" Axel chided, ripping Namine out of her arms. Xion looked at her, her eyes gleaming the way they did when she read the emotions throughout the room. There wasn't much for her to read. Namine felt drained, emotionless. Her brow furrowed but she held back any questions. In the shadows a blue haired girl walked in slowly through the same alley, their eyes meeting. Aqua didn't seem to thrilled that Namine was there. Those pale eyes darkened when she noticed Roxas was there to. That warning echoed in her head but was easily ignored. Around her everyone seemed to notice the unconcious brunette, all of them trying to wake him up. It was then that she noticed it. Her gasp wasn't loud, but Xion was there in a second.

She felt a hand rest on her arm. Roxas seemed to notice it as well, his eyes widening when they met hers. "What's wrong? Namine?" A frown formed on the small girl's lips as her eyes gleamed again. "Roxas? What happened!?" Despair settled in her stomach.

"He took Kairi." Her eyes didn't leave Roxas' blue ones, the only thing keeping her attatched to the place. "I didn't even notice." Her stomach dropped, she could almost feel Aqua smiling. Time was definatley up now.

**So Thanks if your still reading this. (I'm so sorry I'm this late!) I really appreciate it and I'll try and be better with updating. You guys are amazing and thanks for reading this! **

**********************************SPECIAL THANKS TO:MY FOLLOWERS-Krajesh, SapphireIntensity09,xXxGothicButterflySpiritxXx, Jgally,vampiretietwo and livelaughlove 87878- THANKS! : D MY FAVORITER PEOPLE(?)- Krajesh, SapphireIntensity09 and xXxGothicButterflySpiritxXx, vampiretietwo and livelaughlove 87878-THANK YOU SO MUCH ^ ^ AND MY REVIEWERS-animeluv3, xXGothicButterflySpiritxXx and Krajesh, Sapphire Intensity,livelaughlove87878- : )! _*If I forget your name up here let me know* _**

**********************************_A/N: Soo, I lost a lot of inspiration a couple of weekends ago and I really wanted to update this last weekend but I had a skills day and then my family had a day planned so I wasn't home until pretty late. School has been keeping me waaay to bust . but I should have more time during thanksgiving break. During break I hope to update faster (and probably finish this) thanks again guys! Found my inspiration btw! So hopefully this won't happen again {-and I WILL NOT cancel/discontinue any story I write. I'll always make an ending Thanks again my amazingly wonderful readers! : )}_**

**********************************Again guys, I am SOOOO sorry for the wait. Please review/Pm me. Tell me what you think of the chapter or yell at me for updating so late. Either way it alright. Any ways thanks again my amazing (and very patient) readers. I love you all, goodnight!**


End file.
